Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano nazywana przez swego mistrza Smarkiem, była togrutańską padawanką żyjącą w schyłkowym okresie istnienia Republiki. Urodziła się na Shili, gdzie odkrył ją mistrz Jedi Plo Koon. Tano w młodym wieku została zabrana do świątyni Jedi, a gdy rozgorzały wojny klonów, w wieku czternastu lat, została przydzielona do Anakina Skywalkera. Jej pierwszym udziałem w wojnie było uczestnictwo w bitwach o Christophsis i Teth. Miała też swój udział w odszukaniu syna przywódcy kartelu Huttów, Jabby. Wsławiła się również dzięki pomocy udzielonej mistrzowi Koonowi w bitwie o Abregado. Podczas kryzysu wywołanego przez Malevolence stoczyła walkę z generałem Grievousem, z której dzięki swojemu szczęściu i umiejętnościom, wyszła cało. Jakiś czas później została przydzielona jako eskorta do pojmanego, wicekróla Nute'a Gunray'a. Wspólnie z mistrzynią Luminarą Unduli stawiła czoła Asajj Ventress. Podczas walki uratowała Luminarę gdy Ventress miała zadać ostateczny cios. Gdy na Naboo zaistniało zagrożenie zarażeniem nowym wirusem, Ahsoka brała udział w walkach mających na celu pokonanie sił Separatystów. W tych działaniach została zarażona nowym wirusem i tylko dzięki szybkiej interwencji jej mistrza i Obi-Wana Kenobiego, udało jej się przeżyć. Pierwszą poważną stratę Togrutanka poczuła po pierwszej fazie bitwy o Ryloth. Wtedy też straciła całą eskadrę myśliwców, którą dowodziła. Mimo złego samopoczucia poprowadziła ocalałe siły Republiki przeciwko Separatystom i dzięki znakomitemu planowi, pokonała wroga. W pewnym okresie wojny Ahsoka pozwoliła sobie na zbytnią zuchwałość. Po bitwie o Felucię została oddelegowana do archiwa Jedi, by tam odpocząć od wojny. Jej kara nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż razem ze swoim mistrzem wyruszyła w pościg za łowcą nagród Cadem Bane'em, który ukradł holokron Jedi i rozpoczął uprowadzanie dzieci wrażliwych na Moc. Po długich poszukiwaniach udało im się odzyskać holokron lecz złoczyńca zbiegł. Przełomowymi momentami w życiu Ahsoki okazały się misja na Ord Cestus i zgubienie własnego miecza świetlnego. Podczas tego pierwszego wydarzenia musiała dokonać wyboru czy pozwolić żyć zarażonej geonosjańskim insektem mózgowym Barrissie Offee. To nauczyło ją ufać swoim instynktom. Natomiast zgubienie i odnalezienie swojej broni nauczyło młodą padawankę cierpliwości i odpowiedzialności. Początki w zakonie i pierwsza misja Ahsoka urodziła się w 36 BBY na rodzinnej planecie Togrutan, Shili.1 Odkrył ją tam podczas swojej misji mistrz Plo Koon i zabrał do świątyni Jedi. Tam szybko odkryto, że Ahsoka posiada odpowiedni potencjał. W wieku czternastu lat1 została przydzielona przez mistrza Yodę jako padawan do Anakina Skywalkera. Spowodowane to było trwającymi wokół wojnami klonów oraz chęcią nauczenia odpowiedzialności jej mentora. Dzięki skutecznemu treningowi w świątyni, Ahsoka często rozwiązywała problemy podręcznikowo. W pierwszych dniach pobytu ze swoim nowym mistrzem nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do jego odmiennego postępowania, ale mimo wszystko nadal chciała dowieść, że jest godna noszenia rangi padawana.3 Bitwa o Christophsis "Chętnie ci służę, mistrzu Kenobi, ale obawiam się, że jestem przydzielona do mistrza Skywalkera." — Ahsoka odmawia Obi-Wanowi Kenobiemu zostania jego padawanką.5 Gdy na Christophsis toczyła się bitwa mistrz Yoda z pomocą admirała Wullufa Yularena wysłał ją na powierzchnię planety w charakterze posłańca oraz by dołączyła do swojego nowego mistrza. Gdy Ahsoka wylądowała w Crystal City powitali ją mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin Skywalker. Starsi Jedi byli zawiedzeni, że dziewczyna nie przywiozła ze sobą wsparcia. Skywalker nawet podkreślił to z wyrzutem. Po skontaktowaniu się z mistrzem Yodą nadszedł czas na prawidłową prezentację. Ahsoka poznaje swojego mistrza, Anakina Skywalkera. Mistrz Kenobi myśląc, że Ahsoka została przydzielona do niego przedstawił się jako jej nowy mistrz. Dziewczyna jednak poprawiła go mówiąc, że jest uczennicą Skywalkera. Zszokowany Anakin od razu zaczął zaprzeczać twierdząc, że to nie porozumienie, bo to przecież Obi-Wan chciał nowego padawana. Kenobi wysłał ich by sprawdzili czy nie nadciąga nowa fala droidów. Wtedy Ahsoka okazała lekki brak szacunku dla swojego mistrza. Ten ze złości przydzielił ją do kapitana Rexa, aby ten pokazał jej czym jest lojalność i posłuszeństwo. Wraz z żołnierzem Ahsoka udała się na inspekcję dział przeciwpancernych AV-7, dzięki którym wojska Republiki wciąż stawiały opór droidom. Podczas kontroli Togrutanka beztrosko rozmawiała z Rexem o ustawieniu broni. Gdy zaproponowała ich przesunięcie w lepsze miejsce klon odparował, że generał Skywalker twierdzi, że działa są w idealnej pozycji. Ahsoka chciała użyć sztuczki. W pewnym momencie podeszła Rexa od strony dowodzenia mówiąc, że jako Jedi ma nad nim władzę. Żołnierz odgryzł się mówiąc, że doświadczenie jest ponad wpływami. Wtedy zauważyli nadciągającą armię droidów ukrytą pod polem siłowym. Niezwłocznie zawrócili i zameldowali o tym generałom. Starsi Jedi musieli opracować plan nadciągającej bitwy. Ahsoka zaproponowała zniszczenie tarcz. Wtedy, wciąż nie chętny do niej, Anakin podchwycił pomysł. Zadowolony mistrz Kenobi zdecydował, że pora na pierwszą wspólną misję dla nauczyciela i jego uczennicy. Tano i Skywalker ruszyli do jednego z budynków by obserwować ruch nieprzyjacielskich wojsk. Anakin zagadnął Ahsokę pytając czy ma jakiś plan. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała tylko, że to ona ma się uczyć od niego, a pierwszym czego się nauczy będzie czekanie aż on coś wymyśli. Wtedy Skywalker przerwał milczenie. Jedi wyszli z budynku i schowali się pod pojemnikiem ustawionym na drodze droidów. Tano powiedziała mistrzowi, że to szaleństwo ustawiać się na drodze robotów. Mentor odpowiedział tylko, że mieli się dostać pod tarczę i zrobili to. Gdy droidy się oddaliły Ahsoka zaproponowała opuszczenie kryjówki i szybkie dotarcie do generatora tarcz. Skywalker zganił ją za jej pośpiech. Wtedy wpadli na samotnego droida niszczyciela. Anakin nakazał Togrutance ucieczkę lecz dziewczyna zaczęła mówić, że Jedi się nie poddają. Zdenerwowany mistrz powtórzył swój rozkaz. Ahsoka zaczęła biec, a za nią jej mentor. Nie przebiegli dużej odległości gdy Tano usłyszała rozkaz zatrzymania się. Początkowo nie dowierzając własnym uszom znów zaczęła dyskusję. Skywalker krzyknął, że ma go natychmiast posłuchać. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, a tym samym przepołowiła mieczem na pół toczącego się za nią niszczyciela. Następnie udali się prosto do generatora pola. Tam Ahsoka nie zważając na ostrzeżenia mistrza, pomknęła prosto do celu, uruchamiając droidy bojowe typu LR-57 dotychczas ukryte pod powierzchnią ziemi. Skywalker rozkazał jej nie przejmować się robotami i podłożyć ładunki. Sam zaś stanął do walki. Ahsoka przypadkowo aktywowała jeszcze kilka jednostek. Gdy podłożyła ładunki mentor poprosił ją o pomoc. Dziewczyna nakazała mu stać w miejscu i dzięki Mocy zrzuciła na droidy całą ścianę. Jedi po zakończeniu bitwy. Wściekły Anakin stwierdził, że mogła go zabić. Dodał też, że miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Dziewczyna zapierała się mówiąc, że to on wezwał jej pomocy i że uratowała mu życie. Później oczekując na transport Skywalker powiedział Ahsoce, że jest bardzo lekkomyślna i nie poradziłaby sobie jako padawan Obi-Wana. Z uśmiechem na ustach dodał, że jako jego uczennica na pewno sprosta zadaniu. Wkrótce przybył po nich kapitan Rex. Na pokładzie kanonierki LAAT pochwalił działanie Skywalkera, a Ahsoce tylko pogratulował. Gdy wylądowali zobaczyli czekających na nich mistrzów Kenobiego i Yodę (który przybył ze wsparciem). Sędziwy Jedi powiedział, że Obi-Wan zameldował mu o problemach z Ahsoką. Dodał też, że jeśli Skywalker nie jest gotowy na padawana to opiekę nad Togrutanką przejmie mistrz Kenobi. Słysząc te słowa Anakin szybko zainterweniował mówiąc, że Ahsoka ma wady, ale na pewno poradzi sobie z przygotowanym dla niej szkoleniem. Zadowoleni mistrzowie słysząc opinię Skywalkera, przydzielili im nową misję na planecie Teth. Ahsoka wraz ze swoim mistrzem miała odbić porwanego syna Jabby, gdyż pomogłoby to w negocjacjach prowadzonych z klanem Huttów.5 Ratunek syna Jabby "Dlaczego nie jesteś malutkim, leciutkim myszodroidem?" — Ahsoka do R2-D2.5 Jedi na pokładzie niszczyciela przygotowywali się do lądowania na Teth. W hangarze Ahsoka zabawiała żołnierzy opowieścią jak to uratowała swojego mistrza na Christophis przed droidami LR-57. W między czasie przybył Anakin. Mentor pozwolił uczennicy dokończyć opowieść. Na końcu Rex zapytał go czy to prawda. Skywalker potwierdził. Gdy klony rozeszły się do swoich obowiązków, rycerz Jedi lekko upomniał Ahsokę mówiąc, że Jedi powinni być skromni. Będąc w atmosferze Teth, w kanonierce LAAT, Ahsoka wysłuchuje rad mistrza. Anakin ostrzega ją, że to nie będą ćwiczenia tylko prawdziwa walka. Togrutanka wszystko zrozumiała. Chwilę potem Jedi dostali raport, że klasztor jest zbyt silnie broniony by wylądować tam kanonierkami. Jedi i klony podczas bitwy o Teth. Anakin zarządził lądowanie na powierzchni i wspinaczkę. Gdy zapaliło się zielone światło sygnalizujące rozpoczęcie bitwy Ahsoka urządziła sobie zawody ze swoim mistrzem o to kto pierwszy znajdzie się w klasztorze. Skywalker pomknął w górę na lianach, a Tano użyła do wspinaczki czołgu AT-TE by przy okazji osłaniać go od strzałów droidów pająków. Mimo, że Togrutanka została w tyle cały czas zmierzała do celu odbijając wysyłane ku niej strzały. Nagle nadleciały cztery droidy bojowe typu B1 na STAPach i rozpoczęły ostrzał czołgu Ahsoki. Maszyna zaczęła się odrywać od klifu lecz tuż przed katastrofą przybył Skywalker i zniszczył załogę STAPów. Tano kontynuowała wspinaczkę i gdy dotarła do klasztoru uratowała swojego mistrza otoczonego przez trzy droidy niszczyciele. Gdy roboty zostały zniszczone teren na zewnątrz klasztoru był oczyszczony z wroga. Anakin powiedział Ahsoce, że wyczuwa w porwaniu rękę hrabiego Dooku. Razem z częścią swojego oddziału weszli do środka budynku. Tam spotkali dozorcę klasztoru droida protokolarnego typu RA-7, 4A-7. Robot podziękował za ratunek, mówiąc, że przez cały czas był zakładnikiem zniszczonych droidów bojowych. Jedi zapytali go czy wie gdzie znajduje się Rotta. Dozorca odpowiedział, że wszyscy więźniowie przetrzymywani byli w lochach. Anakin nakazał klonom pilnowanie klasztoru, po czym wraz Ahsoką i Artoo udał się na poszukiwania małego Hutta. W lochach Togrutanka zauważyła mnóstwo droidów bojowych chowających się za ścianami. Poinformowała o tym mistrza, a ten pozostawił jej wolną rękę. Tano zniszczyła kilka egzemplarzy łącznie z ich bronią. Na Skywalkerze nie zrobiło to zbytniego wrażenia. Wkrótce odnaleźli Rottę. Ahsoka zachwyciła się Huttem mówiąc, że jest słodki. Anakin w akcie 'nagrody' wyznaczył ją do niesienia go. Jedi wyszli na zewnątrz klasztoru. Tam zapakowali Śmierdziela do plecaka. Chwilę potem zaatakowały droidy. Anakin nakazał wycofanie się do wnętrza klasztoru, gdyż roboty miały przewagę. Tam Jedi kazali Rexowi bronić budynku, a sami udali się szukać innego wyjścia, gdyż czas wyznaczony im przez Jabbę uciekał, a na dodatek Rotta był chory. Dzięki pomocy Artoo znaleźli tylną platformę lądowniczą. Niestety nie było na niej żadnego pojazdu. Mały Hutt zauważył oddaloną tajną platformę ulokowaną na pobliskiej górze. Anakin zaczął poszukiwać transportu. W tym samym czasie Ahsokę zaatakowała Asajj Ventress. Togrutanka stoczyła z Mroczną Jedi krótki pojedynek, w którym nie radziła sobie zbyt dobrze. Od śmierci uratował ją Anakin, który przyleciał na Can-cellu. Jedi wspólnie udali się na tajną platformę. Zastali tam stary frachtowiec typu Rigger G9. Z jego wnętrza nagle wyszedł droid dozorca z klasztoru, a za nim droidy bojowe typu B1. Ahsoka zorientowała się, że robot był zdrajcą, po czym zniszczyła wrogów. Opieka nad chorym Rottą. Gdy Anakinowi udało się odpalić frachtowiec, odlecieli w kierunku floty Republiki. W przestrzeni kosmicznej toczyła się bitwa z fregatami Separatystów. Skywalker skontaktował się z kontrolą na Spirit of the Republic prosząc o pozwolenie na lądowanie. Kontroler mu jej udzielił i opuścił osłony w dolnym hangarze. Gdy Jedi podchodził do lądowania wystrzał z wrogich myśliwców spowodował wybuch hangaru. W tej sytuacji Anakin i Ahsoka byli zmuszeni do bezpośredniego lotu na Tatooine. Na pokładzie statku Tano powiedziała mistrzowi, że boi się o Rottę, gdyż przybierał wszystkie odcienie zielonego prócz tego co powinien mieć. Skywalker wysłał ją na poszukiwania lekarstwa. Tano trafiła do kabiny medycznej. Tam włączyła hologram droida lekarza. Robot kazał jej zaaplikować doustnie Huttowi pewne lekarstwo, gdyby jednak to nie pomogło kazał jej udać się do prawdziwego lekarza.5 Pojedynek na Tatooine "Trzech na dwoje? Mały, pilnuj moich tyłów." — Ahsoka do Rotty podczas walki z IG-100 MagnaGuardami.5 Po jakimś czasie Rotta wyzdrowiał. Gdy znaleźli się w przestrzeni Tatooine, zaatakowały ich dwa IG-100 MagnaGuardy w kabinach myśliwców typu Porax-38. Jako że tylne tarcze nie zostały jeszcze naprawione przez Artoo, a działka były zablokowane w pozycji frontalnej, Jedi byli bezbronni. Anakinowi udało się zestrzelić jeden z wrogich myśliwców lecz w tym czasie drugi z droidów trafił w statek Jedi. Skywalker nakazał Ahsoce by przypilnowała Rotty i przygotowała się na gwałtowne lądowanie. Po rozbiciu się na powierzchni Tatooine rozpoczęli wędrówkę do pałacu Jabby. Po jakimś czasie Ahsoka wyczuła dziwną, mroczną anomalię. Mentor poinformował ją, że to ciemna strona Mocy pochodząca od osoby, która przybyła by zabić Rottę. Skywalker postanowił się rozdzielić. Ahsoka zabrała Hutta i Artoo i udała się do pałacu Jabby, Anakin w tym czasie miał zmylić ich tajemniczego wroga. Samotna walka przeciwko MagnaGuardom. Togrutanka z każdą chwilą zbliżała się do pałacu gangstera. W pewnej chwili z piasku wyskoczyły trzy MagnaGuardy. Padawanka była zmuszona rozpocząć walkę. Brak przewagi i niskie doświadczenie nie służyły Ahsoce. W pewnej chwili zauważyła swojego mistrza lecącego na śmigaczu typu Flitknot. Tano nawoływała go, ale bezskutecznie Jedi odleciał, gdyż jej nie zauważył. Ahsoka była zmuszona dokończyć walkę sama. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi zdołała pokonać roboty, po czym kontynuowała wędrówkę do pałacu Jabby. Na miejscu zastała najemników gangstera z wymierzonymi blasterami w jej mistrza. Było to spowodowane okłamaniem Hutta, że Jedi pojmali i zabili jego syna. Togrutanka przekazała Rottę ojcu. Jabba wielce się ucieszył widząc swojego potomka lecz mimo to kazał zabić Jedi. Od śmierci Ahsokę i jej mentora uratowała senator Padmé Amidala, która nawiązała połączenie z Jabbą informując go, że za porwaniem jego syna stoją Separatyści oraz jego wuj Ziro Desilijic Tiure. Zbulwersowany Hutt obiecał odpłacić się krewniakowi za tą zdradę, a z Jedi osiągnął porozumienie pozwalające im na przemieszczanie się szlakami w Przestrzeni Huttów. Po zakończeniu misji na Tatooine przybyli mistrzowie Kenobi oraz Yoda, aby zabrać Ahsokę i Skywalkera.5 Bitwa o Gwori Po przegranej w bitwie o Nexus Ortai, Jedi, na jednym ze swoich spotkań, poruszyli sprawę przewagi liczebnej Separatystów. Wkrótce postanowiono, że celem ataku Republiki staną się stocznie na planecie Gwori. Na przeszkodzie stały jednak blokada planety przez statki Konfederacji oraz urządzenie, które skanowało każdy przybywający statek na obecność form życia, a gdy je tam odnajdowało, za pomocą promieniowania, zabijało je. Mimo trudności mistrz Ahsoki, Anakin zgłosił, że on i mistrz Kenobi podejmą się tego zadania. Tano również chciała uczestniczyć w misji, ale jej mentor, który wciąż bał się o jej bezpieczeństwo, postanowił, że zostanie ona na pokładzie ich niszczyciela. Skywalker zamierzał zrealizować misję w bardzo kontrowersyjny sposób, gdyż zamierzał zamrozić siebie i towarzyszących mu, Kenobiego oraz kilku klonów w karbonicie, przez co skanery nie wzięłyby ich za formy życia. Pilotowaniem statku, którym Jedi chciał się dostać na Gwori miał zostać R2-D2. Gdy już wszyscy uczestnicy misji zgodzili się na zamrożenie i zostali zamrożeni, Ahsoka wykorzystała niewiedzę admirała Yularena, by również wyruszyć na tą misję. Zamrożeni zostali załadowani na statek, po czym Artoo rozpoczął misję. Po przybyciu na Gwori ich statek został zaatakowany, przez co R2 musiał wyrzucić zamrożonych do morza, a następnie opuścić uszkodzony statek. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni, mały robot odnalazł Ahsokę i odmroził ją. Następny w kolejności był Anakin. Ahsoka Tano i Rex na Gwori. Skywalker nie był zadowolony, że Togrutanka zignorowała jego rozkaz, ale nie miał czasu na narzekanie, gdyż zostali zaatakowani. Jedi uratowali się ucieczką, a następnie razem z R2 podjęli poszukiwania innych. Gdy już wszyscy, (z wyjątkiem jednego klona, któremu zepsuł się panel odmrażający), zostali uwolnieni, rozpoczęto misję. Gdy republikanie odnaleźli stocznię, postanowiono, że Ahsoka, Rex i R2 powiadomią o tym flotę. Wyznaczona grupka wyruszyła na poszukiwania stacji przekaźnikowej, a gdy ją znalazła, oczyściła z wroga. Ahsoka nawiązała kontakt z flotą i powiadomiła o lokalizacji stoczni. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a nieautoryzowane połączenie zostało wykryte, przez co republikańscy intruzi musieli uciekać. Ahsoka i jej towarzysze schowali się w jednej z jaskiń z nadzieją, że nie zostaną odnalezieni przez wroga. Po jakimś czasie, gdy stwierdzili, że czekanie nie ma sensu, Ahsoka i Rex opuścili pieczarę, zostawiając R2 w środku. Na zewnątrz okazało się, że czekają na nich droidy. Ahsoka powiedziała klonowi, że lepiej będzie jak się poddadzą. Jeńcy zostali przetransportowani do miejsca, w którym byli również uwięzieni Skywalker i Kenobi. Tam wszyscy republikanie byli torturowani z polecenia zarządcy stoczni, Muuna Juhma. Separatysta nie zabił ich jednak, gdyż hrabia Dooku chciał zjawić się na egzekucji. Po odejściu Juhma, Jedi wykorzystali Moc do pozbycia się strzegących ich droidów oraz do uwolnienia się. Wszyscy udali się do stoczni, w których pracowało rzesze niewolników i którzy raz już sprzedali mistrza Kenobiego i Skywalkera w ręce Juhma. Na miejscu Jedi rozpoczęli opowieść o rychłym ataku bombowców Republiki. Strażnicy pokoju chcieli tym samym przekonać niewolników, by uciekli razem z nimi i odzyskali wolność, ratując przy okazji życie. Na szczęście dla Jedi, niewolnicy przyjęli ich propozycję. Jedynym problemem pozostał sposób w jaki wszyscy opuszczą Gwori. Wtedy mistrz Kenobi zobaczył fregatę, która była już na ukończeniu, brakowało w niej tylko uzbrojenia. Jedi i niewolnicy postanowili zająć statek. Na miejscu jednak napotkali opór lecz sobie z nim poradzili. Gdy statek już wystartował i opuścił atmosferę Gwori, Ahsoka przestrzegła swojego mistrza, by nie leciał za szybko, gdyż jest to niepodobne do droidów. Skywalker ją pochwalił lecz ich problemem stało się urządzenie niszczące żywe istoty. Wtedy jednak z pomocą przylecieli im mistrzowie Plo Koon i Saesee Tiin i zniszczyli niebezpieczne urządzenie. Po zabraniu dwóch starszych Jedi na pokład, Ahsoka i jej towarzysze opuścili Gwori odnosząc całkowite zwycięstwo, gdyż bombowce zniszczyły stocznię, a oni przy okazji uwolnili setki niewolników. Po wylądowaniu na Coruscant Jedi otrzymali podziękowania od niewolników za wzbudzenie w ich sercach pragnienia wolności.6 Misja na Mon Gazza Podczas bitwy o Queel mistrz Ki-Adi-Mundi skontaktował się z mistrzem Kenobim i Anakinem Skywalkerem, by przekazać im wieści o kradzieży datakarty z bardzo ważnymi informacjami na temat wojsk Republiki. Mundi rozkazał, by Skywalker razem z Ahsoką udali się na Mon Gazzę, gdzie prawdopodobnie odnajdą złodzieja. Mimo protestów Skywalkera, dwójka Jedi w towarzystwie Rexa i R2-D2, wyruszyła na wskazaną planetę, śladem złodzieja Messo. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni Mon Gazzy, Ahsoka dowiedziała się, że jedną z tamtejszych atrakcji są wyścigi ścigaczy. Podczas gdy ona miała zostać na statku, Anakin miał odnaleźć złodzieja i go pojmać. Wkrótce Skywalker rzeczywiście odnalazł zdrajcę lecz nie zamierzał go pojmać. Młody Jedi chciał zobaczyć z kim skontaktuje się złodziej, by i jego doprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Messo jednak zorientował się, że Skywalker go śledzi i czekał na niego na jednym z balkonów. Tam Jedi pokonał go i zażądał datakarty. Złodziej odpowiedział, że przekazał już ją w odpowiednie ręce, po czym wypadł za barierkę. Anakin poinformował Ahsokę o śmierci Messo i postanowił, że będą musieli odnaleźć Separatystów wśród pilotów ścigaczy. W tym celu Tano miała zostać takim właśnie pilotem. Skywalker kupił dla niej najlepszy możliwy ścigacz i zaczął udzielać jej lekcji obsługi pojazdu. Podczas ich treningu, pojawił się Kidd Kareen, chłopak, który zawsze wygrywał wyścigi. Zainteresował się on Ahsoką lecz ta nie była dla niego zbyt miła. Gdy pilot odszedł, Skywalker przykazał swojej uczennicy, by zbliżyła się do niego, by mogli się dowiedzieć czy nie współpracuje z Separatystami. Tano dogoniła Kidda i zaczęła z nim rozmowę. Chłopak zabrał ją na spacer i rozpoczął opowieść o swojej przeszłości, zamiłowaniu do wyścigów oraz o tym jak wygląda trasa na Mon Gazza. W końcu temat ich rozmowy zszedł na wojnę. Chłopak zapewnił Togrutankę, że nienawidzi tego całego zamieszania. Ahsoka odparła mu, że podziela jego uczucia, a po chwili dodała, że musi już wracać. Ahsoka i Kidd Kareen. Po powrocie do hangaru ze ścigaczami, Tano oraz Kareen, zastali walczących współpracowników Kidda ze Skywalker. Walka szybko została przerwana, a Ahsoka udała się na swój kwalifikacyjny wyścig. Podczas gonitwy Skywalker cały czas przekazywał jej co ma robić lecz mimo to Ahsoka padła ofiarą jednego z pilotów. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Togrutanka zakwalifikowała się do głównego wyścigu lecz pozostała bez ścigacza. Wtedy Kidd zaproponował, że pożyczy jej jednej ze swoich maszyn. Ahsoka po przedyskutowaniu tego z Anakinem, zgodziła się. Gdy nadszedł czas wyścigu, Kidd życzył Togrutance powodzenia, po czym pocałował ją w policzek. W czasie gonitwy Ahsoka zajmowała trzecie miejsce, ale z polecenia swojego mistrza musiała ustąpić Maxusowi, który okazał się być agentem Separatystów. Gdy zaczęło się ostatnie okrążenie, Maxus zatrzymał się, by wziąć ze sobą skradzioną datakartę. Widząc to Skywalker polecił Ahsoce, by ta nie spuszczała go z oczu. Togrutanka ruszyła w ślad za nim. Wtedy jednak została zaatakowana przez Maxusa i Kidda, którzy wiedzieli już, że jest Jedi. Togrutanka zaczęła przekonywać Kareena, by zawrócił ze złej ścieżki. Gdy chłopak dał się przekonać, ścigacz Ahsoki został poważnie uszkodzony. Tano wskoczyła na maszynę Kidda i wtedy pojawiła się Asajj Ventress. Agentka Dooku chciała od Maxusa datakartę lecz została zaatakowana przez Ahsokę. To dało czas na przybycie Skywalkerowi. Gdy Jedi się zjawił, zmiażdżył za pomocą Mocy, kartę z danymi, czyniąc ją bezużyteczną. Widząc to Ventress uciekła. Ahsoka uszkodziła jeszcze ścigacz Maxusa doprowadzając tym samym do rozbicia się Separatysty. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Na pożegnanie Ahsoka otrzymała od Kidda propozycję dołączenia do jego drużyny. Togrutanka odparła jednak, że jest nierozerwalnie połączona z zakonem Jedi. Wyraziła również nadzieję, że gdy wojna dobiegnie końca, to razem z Kiddem urządzą sobie prywatny wyścig, po tych słowach, razem ze swoimi towarzyszami, odleciała z Mon Gazzy.7 Negocjacje na Taloraanie Po wygranej bitwie o Kothlis, w której Ahsoka w znacznym stopniu przyczyniła się do zwycięstwa Republiki, Rada Jedi postanowiła rozpocząć negocjację z Bothanami, którzy władali tą planetą. Republika chciała doprowadzić do wstąpienia Kothlis w jej szeregi oraz do udostępnienia jej złóż gazu Tibanna. Lecz gdy doszło do negocjacji, które prowadził mistrz Yoda, Ahsoka wtrąciła się w rozmowę dyplomatów i ogłosiła, że za pomocą Mocy wyczuła, iż Bothanie kłamią. Oburzeni władcy Kothlisa postanowili pozostać neutralni i nie udostępniać gazu Republice. Mistrz Yoda nie obwiniał Togrutanki za porażkę w negocjacjach, lecz obwinił za to okres, w którym przyszło im żyć. Jako naukę sztuki dyplomacji dla Tano, postanowił, że ona, Anakin Skywalker oraz Obi-Wan Kenobi zajmą się negocjowaniem uzyskania, na planecie Taloraan. Po wylądowaniu w tamtejszej stolicy, Jedi zostali przywitani przez emisariusza Secha Govlindera, który miał negocjować w imieniu Orlina Denachego. Podczas negocjacji Ahsoka ogromnie się nudziła, przez co nie przywiązywała uwagi do omawianych rzeczy. Gdy pierwsza sesja rozmów dobiegła końca, poprosiła swojego mentora o pozwolenie na zwiedzanie Taloraan City. Ahsoka na grzbiecie fleft-waufa. Gdy je otrzymała, wraz z droidem protokolarnym, przemierzała ulice metropolii. Po jakimś czasie zwiedzający natrafili na strzeżony przez uzbrojonych ludzi, magazyn. Zaciekawiona tym widokiem Togrutanka, postanowiła okrążyć budynek i zajrzeć do środka. Bez wahania zrealizowała swoje postanowienie i ze zgrozą odkryła, że magazyn jest pełen bojowych droidów. Tano spróbowała skontaktować się z Anakinem lecz wtedy została zaatakowana. Przeciwko Ahsoce wyruszyły droideki, przez co młoda Jedi była zmuszona uciekać. Gdy znalazła się w ślepym zaułku, skoczyła w przestworza gazowej planety. Togrutanka wylądowała na grzbiecie jednego z fleft-waufów. Stworzenie za wszelką cenę chciało pozbyć się swojego pasażera lecz Ahsoka się poddawała. Za pomocą Mocy spróbowała okiełznać wielkiego ptaka, lecz wtedy została zaatakowana przez myśliwce typu Vulture. Jej wierzchowiec zginął, a ona zaczęła spadać w kierunku jądra planety. Nieoczekiwanie jednak została złapana przez jednego z taloraańskich jeźdźców wiatru i zabrana do siedziby jego klanu. Na miejscu okazało się, że jej zbawiciel uważa ją za swój łup. Po konsultacji z wodzem swojego ludu, postanowił walczyć o prawo do posiadania Ahsoki. Mimo oburzenia młodej Jedi, rozpoczęła się walka, w której musiała sama wziąć udział. Tano pokonała swojego niedoszłego właściciela i tym samym zdobyła wolność. Przed odlotem od prymitywnego ludu, namówiła jego wodza do walki z Separatystami, którzy do tej pory zdążyli zawładnąć planetą. Wódz choć nie orientujący się w aktualnej sytuacji politycznej swojego świata, zgodził się pomóc. Dzięki pomocy jednego z jeźdźców Ahsoka wróciła do cywilizacji. Poprosiła, by jej kierowca zostawił ją w miejscu, w którym mistrz Kenobi i Anakin odpierali ataki wroga. Gdy Tano dołączyła do swoich towarzyszy, rozpoczęła walkę z droidami. Nieoczekiwanie do walki rzucili się również mieszkańcy Taloraan City, którzy nie chcieli żyć pod jarzmem Separatystów. Walka na powierzchni została wygrana, a w przestrzeni Resolute pokonał fregatę wroga. Gdy Orlin Denache popełnił samobójstwo, Jedi przystąpili do negocjacji z Sechem Govlinderem i dzięki jego przychylności, uzyskali traktat, na którym im zależało.8 Niewolnicy z Kirosa Jednym z celów Separatystów stała się planeta Kiros. Ahsoka razem ze swoim mistrzem Anakinem Skywalkerem, Obi-Wanem Kenobim i wojskami Republiki, ruszyła, by uwolnić planetę Togrutan spod władzy Konfederacji. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety okazało się, że jej mieszkańcy zniknęli. Podczas walk w stolicy, Tano i jej mentor urządzili sobie zawody w likwidowaniu droidów bojowych. Po jakimś czasie dowódca wrogich wojsk, komandor Xerius Ugg wyraził chęć negocjowania z generałem Kenobim. Gdy były mentor Skywalkera udał się na spotkanie z wrogim dowódcą dowiedział się, że Ahsoka jako niewolnica. Republika ma się poddać, gdyż wokół stolicy Kirosa zostały podłożone detonatory termiczne. Ahsoka i Anakin, którzy podsłuchiwali rozmowę Kenobiego z wrogiem postanowili rozbroić ładunki. Uczennica i mistrz udawali się do kolejnych bomb i w czasie gdy Anakin odpierał ataki wroga, Ahsoka rozbrajała ładunki. Po jakimś czasie została tylko jedna bomba, w statku przeznaczonym do ewakuacji Ugga. Wkrótce detonator wybuchł, przez co wrogi dowódca nie miał jak uciec. Mimo swojej porażki Ugg nie zdradził gdzie podziali się mieszkańcy Kirosa. Po jakimś czasie Obi-Wan dowiedział się, że Separatyści nawiązali kontakt z Zygerrianami, którzy trudnili się handlem niewolnikami. W trosce o los Togrutan Jedi postanowili odwiedzić Zygerrian.9 Przed odlotem na Zygerrię Jedi nawiązali kontakt z Yodą. Mistrz poinformował ich, że hrabia Dooku rozprzestrzenia po galaktyce plotki jakoby Republika maczała palce w zniknięciu Togrutan z Kiros. Gdy jednak Obi-Wan powiedział Yodzie o ich planowanej podróży do systemu Zygerrii, sędziwy mistrz opowiedział historię o zniszczeniu przez Jedi tamtejszego imperium handlarzy niewolnikami. Słysząc to Skywalker rozkazał załodze swojego statku, by przygotowali się do walki, jednak Obi-Wan miał inny plan. Kenobi zaplanował kurs w okolice macierzystej planety Shi'karów, która została zniszczona w starciu z kometą. Po przylocie do pasa asteroid, załoga statku Ahsoki wykryła statek Zygerrian. Jedi postanowili wejść na pokład wrogiego statku i uzyskać garść informacji o zaginionych Togrutanach. Jednak po wejściu na pokład rozpętała się walka w wyniku, której Skywalker, Kenobi i ich oddziały zostali odparci, a Ahsoka pojmana. Togrutanka została zaprowadzona przed oblicze kapitana Onyxa. Dowódca Zygerrian nakazał zrobić z niej zakładniczkę do negocjacji z Jedi. Rozmowy jednak nie doszły do skutku, gdyż Anakin, Obi-Wan i Rex ruszyli Ahsoce na ratunek. Togrutanka za pomocą Mocy otwarła tylną śluzę statku przez co jej towarzysze mogli dostać się na pokład wrogiego statku. Gdy Tano została uwolniona, Jedi zażądali od Onyxa informacji na temat zaginionych mieszkańców Kirosa. Kapitan słysząc, że od tego zależy jego życie, wyznał, że królowa Zygerrian planuje wielką aukcję niewolników, na którą on ma zaproszenie. Słysząc to Jedi postanowili go aresztować i zarekwirować jego statek, a z Ahsoki uczynić rzekomą niewolnicę na sprzedaż.10 Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni Zygerrii, Ahsoka była gotowa do roli niewolnicy, jednak jej mistrz nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Wtedy Obi-Wan powiedział Anakinowi, że musi pojawić się ze swoim niewolnikiem, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Słysząc to Skywalker zgodził się na obecność Ahsoki. Gdy jednak po opuszczeniu statku, przemierzali ulicę miasta, Ahsoka stanęła w obronie pewnego niewolnika przez co mistrz musiał ją odesłać do Kenobiego. Togrutanka razem z Rexem i starszym Jedi rozpoczęła poszukiwania swoich rodaków, a po jakimś czasie znalazła gubernatora Roshti. Przywódca Kiroskich Togrutan powiedział jej, że zawiódł swój lud. Tano wraz z Kenobim musiała stawić czoło straży więzienia niewolników. Podczas walki skontaktował się z nią jej mistrz i zażądał, by znów posłużyła mu za niewolnicę. Po jakimś czasie Ahsoka wypełniła rozkaz mistrza i zjawiła się w pałacu królowej Miraj Scintel, przebrana za togrutańską księżniczkę. Tano spodobała się władczyni, przez co ta chciała ją kupić od Skywalkera. Po trwających jakiś czas negocjacjach Anakin postanowił podarować Ahsokę królowej Scintel.11 Ahsoka i Anakin na Kadavo. Po jakimś czasie rozpoczęła się aukcja, na której wystawiono na sprzedaż gubernatora Roshtiego oraz jego lud. Ahsoka wraz z przebranym Anakinem i królową Miraj obserwowała przebieg aukcji. Gdy kilkakrotnie wyraziła swój sprzeciw wobec traktowania niewolników, Miraj surowo ją ukarała. Gdy aukcja dobiegała końca pojawił się jeden z podwładnych królowej i poinformował ją o pojmaniu Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Królowa zachwycona nową zdobyczą chciała to wykorzystać, Anakin miał ubiczować starszego Jedi. Skywalker jednak nie chciał się na to zgodzić, tym samym dając znak Rexowi i Ahsoce do podjęcia odpowiednich działań. Rozpętała się walka, której mimo efektu zaskoczenia nie wygrali Jedi. Ahsoka i Obi-Wan zostali pojmani, a Anakin został przeniesiony w inne miejsce.12 Skywalker został osobistym ochroniarzem królowej Miraj, natomiast Ahsoka została umieszczona w klatce nieopodal pałacu królowej. Gdy Anakin miał trochę czasu dla siebie, odnalazł swoją uczennicę i uwolnił ją. Rozkazał jej też, by wraz z Artoo zdobyła statek, którym wspólnie odlecą. W tym czasie Skywalker postanowił wyciągnąć od królowej informacje odnośnie pobytu niewolników z Kirosa, Obi-Wana i Rexa. Gdy Anakin udał się ze swoją misją do pałacu Miraj, Ahsoka ukradła statek hrabiego Dooku, który przybył z wizytą do zygerriańskiej królowej. Togrutanka w odpowiedniej chwili przybyła do pałacu i zabrała swojego uciekającego mistrza. Ten powiedział jej, że celem ich podróży jest Kadavo i uwolnienie niewolników.13 Przed wylądowaniem na planecie, Jedi zabrali ze sobą oddział klonów. Gdy Ahsoka i Anakin dotarli już na Kadavo, rozpoczęli walkę ze strażnikami, a następnie zaczęli rozcinać do twierdzy z niewolnikami. Wtedy w interkomie pojawił się Obi-Wan i powiedział im, że dowódca placówki nie dopuści do uwolnienia Togrutan i zabije ich. Dodatkowo sytuację Jedi pogorszyły posiłki od Separatystów. Gdy jednak okazało się, że podwładni Dooku przylecieli na Kadavo, by zniszczyć placówkę Zygerrian, Jedi kontynuowali atak. Po jakimś czasie pojawiła się Asajj Ventress z bombowcami, jednak klony unicestwiły wrogie bombowce. Chwilę potem pojawili się Rex i Obi-Wan. Kenobi postanowił, że użyją statku, którym przylecieli Ahsoka i Anakin, do ratowania Togrutan. Gdy operacja się rozpoczęła, znów pojawiła się Ventress lecz wtedy odparł ją nowo przybyły Plo Koon. Tym samym wszystko zakończyło się pomyślnie dla Jedi. Po odeskortowaniu Togrutan na Kirosa, Ahsoka zwierzyła się Anakinowi, że chciałaby zlikwidować niewolnictwo w całej galaktyce. Jej mentor odparł jej, że byłoby to bardzo trudne zadanie, ale pomyśli o tym po zakończeniu wojny.14 Kryzys Malevolence Poszukiwania Plo Koona "To mój wielki przyjaciel. To właśnie on znalazł mnie i zawiózł do rodzinnej świątyni. Gdy zaginął pomyślałam, że ja go odnajdę." — Ahsoka o Plo Koonie.15 Gdy Republika zaczęła być nękana przez tajemniczą broń Separatystów, Ahsoka i jej mistrz rozpoczęli poszukiwania owego zagrożenia. Mimo przeszukiwania kolejnych układów, nie udało im się odnaleźć tajnej broni wroga.16 Po jakimś czasie, mistrz Plo Koon poinformował Ahsokę i jej mistrza, że zlokalizował obiekt ich poszukiwań. Poprosił Skywalkera o pomoc w ataku na statek lecz w trakcie rozmowy sygnał został przerwany, z powodu zniszczenia jego statku przez Malevolence, dowodzonego przez generała Grievousa i hrabiego Dooku. Jedi porozumieli się w z Radą Jedi odnośnie wsparcia dla floty mistrza Koona. Mistrzowie uznali jednak, że nie mogą stracić więcej statków i nie zezwolili na poszukiwania tych, którzy mogli ocaleć. Ahsoka, która była bardzo przywiązana do Kel Dora, sprzeciwiła się ich decyzji, jednak Anakin ją uspokoił i uznał nakaz Rady. Ahsoka sprzeciwia się Radzie Jedi chcąc wyruszyć na poszukiwania Plo Koona. Mimo to, razem z Ahsoką odlecieli Zmierzchem z gwiezdnego niszczyciela, na którym się znajdowali. Dopiero gdy dotarli do układu Abregado, gdzie znajdował się Plo Koon, Tano poznała prawdziwy cel podróży. Była zdziwiona postępowaniem swojego mentora, jednak ten wyjaśnił jej, że on również miał zamiar zorganizować poszukiwania, tylko nie chciał tego ujawniać Radzie. Gdy z ich statkiem porozumiał się Obi-Wan, miał wyrzuty do Anakina, że opuścił stanowisko lecz nie stawał na przeszkodzie jego poszukiwaniom. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a z mentorem Ahsoki skontaktował się Palpatine. Kanclerz nakazał rycerzowi by ten niezwłocznie wracał do swojej floty. Skruszony Skywalker obiecał wykonać rozkaz przywódcy Republiki. Wtedy Ahsoka poczuła w Mocy impuls wysyłany przez Koona i zawróciła statek w kierunku, z którego ten sygnał dochodził. Po chwili odnaleźli mistrza Jedi i klony, siedzących na wraku kapsuły ratunkowej, po czym wciągnęli ich na pokład. Gdy do układu ponownie zbliżył się Malevolence, Mistrz Plo nakazał wyłączyć wszystkie systemy, aby nie zostali wykryci. Ahsoka wyłączyła R2-D2. Po chwili jednak okręt zaczął zwracać się w stronę Zmierzchu, Jedi zorientowali się, że nie wyłączyli droida medycznego, przez co zostali wykryci. Skywalker natychmiast włączył wszystkie silniki i tylko dzięki jego umiejętnościom, w ostatniej chwili, uniknęli strzału z działa jonowego skacząc w nadprzestrzeń. Po wylądowaniu w hangarze Śmiałka mistrz Plo Koon pochwalił Ahsokę. Następnie uczennica i mistrz udali się, by złożyć raport Radzie Jedi.15 Bitwa o mgławicę Kaliidę "Tylko Grievous uderzyłby na klony, które nie mogą się bronić." — Ahsoka o Grievousie.17 Po zameldowaniu się zwierzchnikom, Ahsoka i Anakin wyruszyli do Bormusańskiego Ośrodka Testowego, by zdobyć nowe bombowce BTL-B Y-wing. Po przybyciu do placówki napotkali trudności w postaci opornych pracowników lecz dzięki perswazji Mocą, której użył Anakin, udało im się zdobyć maszyny.18 Ahsoka szuka bombowca dla siebie lecz Skywalker wyznacza ją na swojego strzelca. Wkrótce Ahsoka, Anakin i Plo Koon rozpoczęli przygotowania do następnej misji. Miała ona na celu zniszczenie okrętu Malevolence i zabicie Grievousa. Trójka Jedi razem z Eskadrą Cieni, miała przebyć mgławicę Kaliidę, aby dotrzeć do stacji medycznej Republiki, by ją chronić, gdyż Anakin wywnioskował, że to ona będzie nowym celem Grievousa. Ahsoka liczyła, że sama zasiądzie za sterami jednego z nowych bombowców typu Y-wing, jednak mentor przydzielił ją do obsługi działka na pilotowanej przez niego maszynie. W czasie lotu, Ahsokę zmartwiło niepoprawne działanie radaru, jednak zarówno Skywalker jak i mistrz Koon poradzili jej, by zaufała Mocy. Podczas lotu przez mgławicę, gdy lecieli używanym przez przemytników skrótem, który wybrał Skywalker, radar wykrył liczne obiekty zbliżające się do eskadry. Zaniepokojona Ahsoka poinformowała o tym innych, jednak Anakin nie zwracał na to uwagi. Eskadra prawie wpadła na olbrzymie modliszki neebray, które wyłoniły się z warstwy gazów. Gdy pokonali przeszkody i dotarli do stacji medycznej, Ahsoka i klony zauważyli, że z nadprzestrzeni wyskoczył Malevolence. Anakin rozporządził atak. Grievous widząc szturm myśliwców Republiki nakazał wystrzelić z działa jonowego. Skywalker przez komunikator rozkazał, by wszyscy piloci lecieli do krawędzi pola śmiercionośnej wiązki. Mimo instrukcji udzielonych przez jej mistrz połowa ich eskadry uległa zniszczeniu. Ahsoka zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie należy zmienić planu. Zaproponowała, by zamiast ostrzeliwać mostek, zaatakować działo jonowe, które właśnie było przygotowywane do zaatakowania stacji medycznej. Anakin po chwili namysłu zawrócił eskadrę i rozkazał zaatakowanie działa. Bombowce za pomocą torped protonowych zniszczyły cel. Na miejsce przybyły okręty Republiki z Obi-Wanem Kenobim na czele. Grievous tracąc działo jonowe, zarządził ucieczkę. Jednak nowo przybyłe niszczyciele stale go atakowały. Dodatkowym problemem był fakt, że silniki hipernapędu Malevolence, zostały uszkodzone, przez co nie mógł wskoczyć w nadprzestrzeń. Trójka Jedi wylądowała na bezpiecznej już stacji medycznej. Tam po wyjściu ze swojej maszyny, Plo Koon pochwalił Skywalkera za doskonały plan ataku na Malevolence. Ahsoka wtrąciła się mówiąc, że to był jej pomysł lecz starsi Jedi ją zignorowali. Razem ze swoim mistrzem udała się do centrum dowodzenia stacji gdzie Nala Se podziękowała za uratowanie tak wielkiej ilości istnień. Anakin podziękował za wyrazy uznania, po czym odszedł. Wtedy Kaminoanka powiedziała dziewczynie, że jej mistrz jest wyjątkowy. Zadowolona Ahsoka tylko potwierdziła.17 Pościg za Grievousem Po zniszczeniu dział jonowych Malevolence, niszczyciele Republiki próbowały zniszczyć uszkodzony statek. Ahsoka, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin Skywalker kontrolowali bitwę z mostka jednego z okrętów. W pewnej chwili Togrutanka poinformowała starszych Jedi, że w pobliżu Malevolence z nadprzestrzeni wyskoczył niewielki statek z Naboo. Okazało się, że to pani senator Padmé Amidala. Chwilę potem Grievous rozkazał schwytanie jej promieniem ściągającym. Skywalker i Kenobi postanowili ruszyć porwanej na ratunek. Ahsoka odkrywa obecność senator Amidali. Tano pozostała z mistrzem Koonem na mostku niszczyciela, aby stale utrzymywać kontakt z Jedi i senator. Analizując plany wrogiego statku podała im miejsce, w które powinni udać się, aby się spotkać. Jej wiadomość została przechwycona przez droidy na pokładzie Malevolence. Roboty poinformowały o tym generała Grievousa, a ten rozkazał blokowanie przekazów. Ahsoka i Plo Koon porozumieli się z mistrzynią Luminarą Unduli, aby dowiedzieć się czy przybędzie z pomocą. Mistrzyni odpowiedziała, że jest aktualnie zajęta bitwą i nie może dołączyć do ataku na Malevolence. Jedi zostali pozostawieni sami sobie lecz w końcu dzięki sabotażowi dokonanemu przez Skywalkera, wrogi okręt został zniszczony, a senator Padmé uratowana.19 Bitwa o Bothawui "Za mało nas! Nie wytrzymamy nawet mynockiej minuty!" — Ahsoka do Anakina Skywalkera.20 Przygotowywanie zasadzki. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Republika zaczęła odnosić liczne porażki na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Generał Grievous zastawiał bezlitosne pułapki pokonując kolejne floty Jedi. Ahsoka razem ze swoim mistrzem bronili ostatniego przyczółka w sektorze Bothan, planety Bothawui. Obi-Wan radził im się wycofać lecz Anakin nie miał zamiaru oddać układu bez walki. Wraz z Ahsoką zastawił pułapkę na siły Grievousa. Gdy wrogie wojska przybyły jej mistrz poleciał na czele Eskadry Złotych, by zaatakować statki. W tym samym czasie Togrutanka nadzorowała bitwę z mostka. Gdy wrogie fregaty znalazły się na omówionym w planie miejscu rozkazała siłom kapitana Rexa otwarcie ognia. Podstęp poskutkował, wrogie siły zostały zniszczone, a generał Grievous rozpoczął ucieczkę. Wtedy to Anakin rzucił się za nim w pościg lecz jego uszkodzony myśliwiec wybuchł. Rex uratował mistrza Ahsoki, która opiekowała się nim gdy ten był nieprzytomny.20 Poszukiwania Artoo Gdy Skywalker się obudził zapytał co się stało po bitwie z Artoo. Ahsoka ze smutkiem poinformowała mistrza, że jego droid astromechaniczny 'zginął' w wybuchu myśliwca. Anakin był przekonany, że uda mu się odnaleźć przyjaciela. Postanowił, że wraz z Togrutanką uda się na poszukiwania robota.20 Na pokładzie Vulture's Claw "Miałeś rację z tą praktyką dziaduniu, jest o wiele lepsza niż książki." — Ahsoka do Anakina Skywalkera.20 Jedi przybyli do układu Bothawui. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach na cmentarzysku statków odkryli, że wrak myśliwca Anakina nie zawiera szczątek R2. Skywalker wierzył, że mały robot schował się gdzieś nieopodal. Jedi poszukują R2-D2. Nagle Jedi dostrzegli statek pozyskiwacza złomu i postanowili złożyć mu wizytę. Właścicielem statku, Vulture's Claw był Trandoshanin, Gha Nachkt. Anakin wmówił mu, że chce kupić droida. Zachęcony gotówką handlarz wpuścił potencjalnych klientów do swojego magazynu. Tam Skywalker wychwycił dźwięk, który zidentyfikował z Artoo. Nakazał R3-S6 (nowemu droidowi astromechanicznemu), aby otworzył drzwi, zza których dobywał się odgłos. Przypadkowo jednak robot aktywował dwóch droidów zabójców. Zmuszeni do walki Anakin i Ahsoka wspólnymi siłami pokonali roboty. Po walce Togrutanka stwierdziła, że nabywanie doświadczenia jest wielce interesujące. Chwilę potem Złotko prawidłowo otwarł drzwi. Wtedy pojawił się Gha Nachkt i stwierdził, że gdyby nie ich broń już dawno byliby martwi, powiedział też, że nie posiada żadnych jednostek R2. Słysząc te słowa Jedi opuścili pokład Vulture's Claw.20 Sabotaż na stacji Skytop "To dziecko ma zniszczyć moją stację ? Republice naprawdę musi brakować Rycerzy Jedi." — Generał Grievous o Ahsoce.21 W niedługim czasie Anakin otrzymał od Obi-Wana nową misję. Skywalker miał znaleźć nową stację nasłuchową Separatystów. Podczas jednego ze skanów, Jedi wychwycili transmisję od Artoo. Zadowolony Anakin postanowił podążyć śladem wiadomości z nadzieją, że robot przebywa w poszukiwanej przez nich bazie. Ahsoka i Anakin Skywalker dokonują abordażu stacji Skytop. Oddział Skywalkera złożony z jego uczennicy, Rexa, Denala i czterech innych klonów wyruszył na Ruusan 2, skąd pochodził sygnał od Artoo. Tuż przed desantem, na pokładzie Zmierzchu, Ahsoka powiedziała kapitanowi Rexowi, że to on zapewni bezpieczeństwo R3-S6, gdyż ktoś musi im otwierać drzwi. Po wylądowaniu na stacji i wycięciu sobie drogi do środka. Ahsoka oraz klony otrzymali za zadanie zniszczyć wrogą placówkę, podkładając ładunki wybuchowe pod jej reaktory. W tym samym czasie Anakin miał zająć się znalezieniem R2-D2. Oddział Ahsoki bez kłopotów dotarł do celu. Tam jednak okazało się, że ktoś włączył alarm i drzwi ukryły się za polem ochronnym. Togrutanka poleciła Grubemu by otworzył drzwi. Denal zaproponował bardziej konwencjonalne rozwiązanie lecz Tano wierzyła w siły droida. Jej nadziej rozprysły się gdy R3 zamknął grodzie prowadzące do pomieszczenia. Chwilę potem pojawiły się droidy bojowe typu B1 i B2. Rozpoczęła się walka, w której siły Ahsoki nie miały przewagi. Młoda Jedi poleciła Rexowi by użył granatów jonowych. Pomysł podziałał, w wyniku czego wszystkie droidy padły na ziemię. Zagrożenie jednak nie minęło, gdyż pojawił się sam generał Grievous. Cyborg szybko zabił trójkę klonów i ogłuszył Ahsokę. Już miał wykonać wyrok na kapitanie, gdy padawanka otrzęsła się i zablokowała jego cios. Aby ochronić Denala i Rexa, zaproponowała Grievousowi pojedynek. Dowódca droidów się oczywiście zgodził lecz zastrzegł, że to on wyjdzie z niego żywy. Walka toczyła się w różnych pomieszczeniach stacji. W końcu Ahsoka postanowiła się schować. Wtedy skontaktował się z nią Rex, który chciał wiedzieć czy ma wykonać powierzoną im misję. Togrutanka potwierdziła i wezwała R3-S6, który przejeżdżał nieopodal. Mały droid zaświecił swoje sensory ukazując ją cyborgowi. Grievous ponownie zaatakował, a Ahsoka ponownie uciekła. W swojej kryjówce podsłuchała jak Gruby składał raport cyborgowi, tym samym dowiedziała się, że droid, którego tak polecała mistrzowi, jest zdrajcą. Ahsoka bliska śmierci w uścisku Grievousa. Chwilę potem Grievous zorientował się gdzie jest Ahsoka i wyrwał jej z rąk miecz świetlny. Tano jednak nie zamierzała się oddać w ręce przywódcy droidów. Obcięła jedną z rąk Grievousa po czym uciekła szybem wentylacyjnym do hangaru. Tam zastała swojego mistrza (z odzyskanym Artoo), Rexa, Denala i pilota Zmierzchu, którzy walczyli z droidami bojowymi. Ahsoka na powitanie zniszczyła dwa myśliwce typu Vulture. Walka trwała jeszcze jakiś czas i gdy R2-D2 odblokował wrota hangaru, grupa sabotażystów opuściła stację Skytop. Następnie wraz z Anakinem złożyła raport mistrzowi Kenobiemu. Obi-Wan nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego były uczeń ryzykował powodzenie misji, a nawet życie Ahsoki, aby ratować droida. Skywalker odpowiedział mu, że Artoo to nie tylko robot lecz także przyjaciel.21 Eskorta Nute'a Gunraya "Przepraszam, że ta nędzna glista, Gunray, uciekł." — Ahsoka do Anakina Skywalkera.22 Jakiś czas później, gdy Anakin dowiedział się, że senator Amidala przebywa na Rodii, ze schwytanym Gunray'em wysłał Ahsokę by ta zapewniła bezpieczeństwo pani senator i więźniowi. Podczas lotu z Togrutanką skontaktowali się mistrzowie Yoda i Windu. Starsi Jedi zdziwili się, że Skywalker wysłał swoją uczennicę na samodzielną misję. Po wylądowaniu Ahsoka poznała mistrzynię Luminarę Unduli. Kobieta była zaskoczone jej widokiem lecz Tano zapewniła, że jest bardziej zdyscyplinowana niż jej mistrz.23 Obie Jedi przydzielone do transportowania wicekróla Nute'a Gunraya miały dowieźć go na Coruscant. W tym celu zabrały go na niszczyciel Tranquility, Tano i Unduli zostały powitane przez oddziały Gwardii Senackiej, pod dowództwem kapitana Faro Argyusa. Ahsoka nie mogła się nadziwić dlaczego taki ktoś jak Gunray ma tak elitarną eskortę. Ahsoka zmusza Gunraya do mówienia. Obie Jedi wraz z komandorem Gree, więźniem i żołnierzami Senatu, udały się na poziom więzienny, gdzie rozpoczęły przesłuchanie Gunraya. Unduli próbowała sztuczek chcąc złamać ducha przywódcy Federacji Handlowej. Po jakimś czasie Ahsoka zniecierpliwiła się do tego stopnia, że włączyła swój miecz i zaczęła grozić więźniowi. Groźby zadziałały na Nute'a, który od tamtej pory był skłonny do rozmów. Mimo to Luminara skarciła Togrutankę, gdyż jej zachowanie było nieodpowiednie dla Jedi. Nagle nastąpił atak wrogich sił. Unduli po wysłuchaniu raportu żołnierzy udała się na niższe poziomy, by pomóc im w walce. Ahsoka, Faro i Gree zostali przy więźniu by go pilnować. Neimoidianin cieszył się, że wkrótce zostanie uwolniony. Rozdrażniona Tano odpowiedziała mu, że istnieje taka możliwość, że atak nastąpił po to by go uciszyć. Togrutanka niecierpliwiła się, gdyż mistrzyni Unduli długo nie wracała. Młoda Jedi zaczęła wymieniać swoim towarzyszom liczne powody mówiące o słuszności opuszczenia jej stanowiska. Wkrótce zachęcana przez Gree i Argyusa, Ahsoka wyruszyła na poszukiwania Luminary. Nie odeszła jednak daleko gdy została zaatakowana przez Asajj Ventress. Obie wojowniczki przywitały się ironicznie, po czym rozpoczęły walkę. Tano nie dorównywała swojej przeciwniczce, dlatego po chwili znalazła się w celi Gunraya zamiast niego. Neimoidianin na odchodne zadrwił z jej położenia powołując się na ironię sytuacji. Nagle zjawiła się mistrzyni Unduli, która wyczuła, że Ahsoka jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Uwolniła dziewczynę i wspólnie rozpoczęły walkę z Ventress. Asajj zmuszona do kapitulacji, użyła podstępu. Wyjęła detonatory i zdetonowała ładunki podłożone w maszynowni. Korzystając z wywołanego zamieszania, uciekła. Ahsoka chciała ścigać zabójczynię lecz powstrzymała ją przed tym Luminara. Mistrzyni powiedziała, że poradzi sobie z zabójczynią. Togrutanka natomiast miała strzec Gunraya. W pogoni za Asajj Ventress. Czas mijał, a Ahsoka miała złe przeczucia, gdyż wiedziała do czego jest zdolna Asajj Ventress. Mimo wyraźnego rozkazu pobiegła w ślad za mistrzynią Unduli. W ostatniej chwili przybyła do maszynowni, gdzie Ventress szykowała się do ostatecznego ciosu nad pokonaną Luminarą. Tano pchnęła Mroczną Jedi, Mocą, przez co ocaliła życie mistrzyni. Togrutanka przeprosiła Unduli za opuszczenie stanowiska. Ta doceniając co właśnie uczyniła padawanka stwierdziła, że może jej to wybaczyć. Jedi rozpoczęły walkę z Ventress. Po jakimś czasie do ich przeciwniczki przyszedł sygnał od zdrajcy, kapitana Argyusa, że Gunray jest wolny. Mroczna Jedi uciekła detonując kolejny ładunek. Dostrzegając swoją porażkę 'pokonane' Jedi złożyły raport mistrzowi Yodzie i Skywalkerowi. Ten drugi zapewnił Ahsokę, że wierzy, iż na pewno zrobiła wszystko, by złapać Gunraya. 22 Mimo porażki Tano i Unduli, mistrz Fisto natrafił na ślad Gunraya na planecie Vassek. Zapewnił on Ahsokę, że na pewno uda mu się złapać Neimoidianina. Później okazało się jednak, że przywódca Federacji Handlowej zastawił pułapkę na ścigających go Jedi i tym razem uciekł nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.24 Pościg za Dooku "Którą część sytuacji mieliście pod kontrolą? Zablokowane wejście? Trujący gaz? Czy tego Gundarka za wami?" — Ahsoka do Anakina Skywalkera i Obi-Wana Kenobiego.25 Po długich poszukiwaniach Republice udało się wyśledzić hrabiego Dooku. Na pokładzie Zmierzchu, Anakin przyszykował swój myśliwiec, aby wyglądał na uszkodzony. Jedi chciał dostać się na wyśledzony okręt przywódcy Separatystów. Ahsoka nie pochwalała tego pomysłu, gdyż nie wierzyła w aż tak niski poziom inteligencji droidów. Mentor oraz mistrz Kenobi uspokoili Togrutankę. Następnie Anakin wraz ze swoim rzekomo uszkodzoną maszyną opuścili pokład Zmierzchu i zostali wciągnięci na pokład fregaty Konfederacji. Jakiś czas później Obi-Wan postanowił dołączyć do byłego ucznia, a Tano nakazał powrót do reszty floty.26 Po przybyciu na jeden z okrętów floty, Ahsoka przeprowadziła atak na fregatę Separatystów, na której znajdowali się obaj Jedi. Zastrzegła jednak, że trzeba utrzymać ją w całości do czasu, aż starsi Jedi opuszczą jej pokład. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a hrabia Dooku zdołał zbiec. Skywalker i Kenobi podążyli jego śladem. Cała trójka wylądowała na Vanqorze. Ahsoka po zniszczeniu fregaty Konfederacji, wyruszyła ich śladem. Tano odnalazła Anakina i Obi-Wana w dużych kłopotach. Jedi byli uwięzieni w wielkiej jaskini, narażeni na działanie trującego gazu i ataki gundarków. Poleciła klonom wysadzenie ściany głazów zagradzających wejście do pieczary. Ledwo oddychający Skywalker i Kenobi wyszli z jaskini, mówiąc, że mieli całą sytuację opanowaną. Ahsoka z niedowierzaniem zapytała, który aspekt ich kłopotów był opanowany: gaz, gundarki, czy zablokowane wejście. Z jaskini zaczął wychodzić kolejny stwór lecz Tano rozkazała klonom zablokowanie mu drogi. Po tej przygodzie, wrócili do floty. "Doprowadziłam do perfekcji sztukę prawie doprowadzania do śmierci mojego mistrza i niszczenia statków." Podczas bitwy o Quell, Aayla Secura wezwała Ahsokę i Anakina, by udzielili jej wsparcia. Przeważające siły Separatystów z każdą chwilą zyskiwały przewagę nad Twi'lekanką. Tano i Skywalker w pośpiechu udali się na miejsce bitwy. Po dotarciu na miejsce w sile kilku kanonierek LAAT wyruszyli na atakowany niszczyciel Secury. Gdy Anakin zauważył desant droidów bojowych, wyskoczył z kanonierki. Chwilę potem dzięki zestrzeleniu kanonierki Tano również wylądowała na atakowanym statku. Widząc walczącego mistrza, wraz z Rexem i klonami dołączyła do niego. Nie upłynęło dużo czasu, a spotkali się z Securą, która również odpierała najeźdźców. Jedi pochwaliła Skywalkera i Tano za śmiały plan lecz również oczekiwała efektownej ucieczki. Wszyscy rozpoczęli wycofywanie się do zacumowanego statku, w dolnym hangarze. Podczas ucieczki nastąpił wtórny wybuch. Anakin chcąc uratować towarzyszy pchnął ich za pomocą Mocy do wnętrza statku, sam zaś został na zewnątrz. Ahsoka bojąc się o mentora otworzyła właz okrętu i zobaczyła rannego i nieprzytomnego zarazem, Skywalkera. Anakin został umieszczony w kabinie medycznej. Tam Ahsoka stale się nim opiekowała. Po krótkim czasie przybyła generał Secura. Poprosiła by Tano pomogła klonom w pilotażu statku. Togrutanka jednak nie chciała opuścić mentora, gdyż była do niego zbytnio przywiązana. Gdy jednak nastąpiły problemy z systemem nawigacji statku, pobiegła pomóc pilotom na mostku. Okazało się, że poprzez uszkodzenia, włączył się komputer hipernapędu, co uniemożliwiło dokowanie na Śmiałku. Statek Ahsoki został wciągnięty w nadprzestrzeń. Po chwili klony odkryły, że hipernapęd kieruje ich na jakąś gwiazdę. Generał Secura poleciła wyłączyć wszystkie systemy, by zresetować komputer. Słysząc to Ahsoka wyraziła swój sprzeciw lecz Aayla ją uspokoiła. Objąwszy stery, po wyskoczeniu z nadprzestrzeni, spróbowała opanować maszynę lecz bezskutecznie. Po ominięciu gwiazdy, statek zaczął spadać w kierunku pobliskiej planety. Ahsoka starała się złagodzić lądowanie do maksimum lecz ich statek się rozbił. Secura pochwaliła ją za ocalenie ich lecz Togrutanka nie była z siebie zadowolona. Wiedząc, że Skywalkerowi pozostało niewiele czasu, Secura zarządziła poszukiwania cywilizacji. Ahsoka odkryła tabliczkę przedstawiającą jakiś miejscowy lud. Gdy jednak Aayla chciała by towarzyszyła jej w poszukiwaniach, Tano odmówiła mówiąc, że chce zostać przy mistrzu. Twi'lekanka nie zgodziła się na to mówiąc, że wspólnie przeszukają większy obszar. W końcu Ahsoka zgodziła się wyruszyć na poszukiwania, pozostawiając Rexa z rannym Anakinem. Po trwającej jakiś czas wędrówce dotarli do wielkich drzew przedstawionych na tabliczce. Gdy jednak z gałęzi zaczęły spadać olbrzymie nasiona, Ahsoka stwierdziła, że rośliny nie nadają się na miejsce zamieszkania. Jedi i klony ponownie podjęli wędrówkę. Przemierzając równiny zostali zaatakowani przez agresywne Mastify. Dzięki szybkiej interwencji Ahsoka ocaliła życie. W ataku zginęli Flash, Cameron i Lucky. Generał Secura postanowiła kontynuować wędrówkę. O wschodzie słońca Jedi i klon, trafili do wioski pokojowego ludu Lurmenów. Tam przedstawili się i poprosili o pomoc. Gdy jednak przywódca tubylców, Tee Watt Kaa odmówił pomocy, Ahsoka powiedziała mu, że jej przyjaciel może umrzeć. Słysząc to Lurmen wysłał swojego syna Wag Too, by wraz z Tano i klonem, udał się do rannego i uzdrowił go. Podróż trwała jakiś czas. Gdy ekipa ratunkowa dotarła na miejsce zastała Rexa i rannego Anakina walczących z Mastifami. Togrutanka chciała zabić ostatniego żyjącego stwora lecz przeszkodził jej Wag Too, który obezwładnił go za pomocą liny. Po uporaniu się z zagrożeniem, Ahsoka, Rex, Bly, Wag Too i ranny Anakin, wrócili do wioski Lurmenów, gdzie znachor zajął się ranami mentora Ahsoki. Wieczorem, w rozmowie z Aaylą, Togrutanka wyraziła nadzieję, że admirał Yularen prowadzi poszukiwania i że wkrótce zostaną uratowani.27 "Niewesoła zabawka. Unicestwia każdy żywy organizm." — Ahsoka o defoliatorze. Ich nadzieje nie spełniły się, gdyż na Maridunie wylądował wrogi C-9979. Gdyby Separatyści zobaczyli ich w wiosce Lurmenów, ci niechybnie by zginęli, dlatego Jedi postanowili opuścić ich by ich chronić. Ze skraju wioski obserwowali przybycie Loka Durda, który oznajmił Tee Watt Kaa, że bierze Maridun pod swoją ochronę. Następnie droidy rozpoczęły brutalne przeszukiwania wioski, niszcząc wiele rzeczy należących do mieszkańców koloni. Jedi wycofali się na równiny. Tam omawiali sposób wydostania się z planety. Anakin doszedł do wniosku, że jedyny statek jakim mogą uciec należy do Separatystów. Jego przemowa została przerwana, gdyż Ahsoka zauważyła sondę szpiegowską. Wszyscy oprócz Anakina rzucili się za nią w pościg. Tano, Rex i Bly pobiegli bezpośrednio za nią, a Aayla spróbowała przeciąć jej drogę. Już Togrutanka traciła nadzieję na złapanie droida, gdy z zarośli wyskoczyła mistrzyni Secura i pokonała zagrożenie. Aby sprawdzić skąd pochodziła sonda, Jedi wspięli się na ogromne drzewo. Stamtąd widzieli jak oddziały Separatystów przeprowadzają test nowej broni zdolnej niszczyć każdą żywą istotę i pozostawiającą maszyny nie tknięte. Lok Durd widząc, że defoliator sprawdził się w walce rozkazał wymarsz na wioskę Lurmenów. Chcąc ochronić tubylców przed zagładą Jedi poczekali na osłonę nocy, by przeniknąć do bazy wroga. Po zapadnięciu ciemności Ahsoka i Aayla, dzięki odwróceniu uwagi droidów przez Anakina, przeniknęły do twierdzy. Tam Togrutanka niszcząc kolejne droidy dotarła do drzwi i umożliwiła wejście pozostałej trójce towarzyszy. Jedi ukradli wahadłowiec i generatory pola ochronnego, po czym odlecieli do wioski Lurmenów. Na miejscu Tee Watt Kaa, zdziwił się ich ciągłą obecnością. Przywódca chciał by opuścili ich dom, gdyż ich przekonania nie pozwalały na walkę. Mimo to Jedi postanowili broni tubylców, po czym zaczęli budowę muru. Gdy wrogie wojska przybyły Ahsoka, Anakin, Aayla, Bly i Rex, stawili im czoła. Po odparciu pierwszej fali wrogiego natarcia, Skywalker nakazał Tano powrót pod osłonę tarczy, by zapewniła bezpieczeństwo Lurmenom. Dzięki przewadze, droidy wkrótce przekroczyły ochronne pole. Togrutanka razem z klonami, walczyła przeciwko napastnikom lecz pojawiały się trudności wynikające z ich przewagi. Wbrew tradycji, grupa młodych Lurmenów pod dowództwem Wag Too postanowiła pomóc walczącym. Dzięki temu Ahsoka zniszczyła wiele droidów, które zostały obezwładnione przez tubylców. W tym samym czasie Anakin zdążył zniszczyć wrogie działo i wziąć do niewoli Loka Durda. Tym samym obrona Mariudunu dobiegła końca. Po wysłuchaniu podziękowań z ust Tee Watt Kaa i Wag Too, Jedi wrócili do swojej floty, która właśnie weszła na orbitę planety.28 Wirus Błękitnego Cienia "Ja wiem, że nie traktujesz poważnie wszystkiego co mówisz." — Ahsoka do swojego mistrza.29 Gdy królowa Neeyutnee zawiadomiła senator Amidalę o pojawieniu się droidów, ta rozpoczęła poszukiwania bazy robotów. W swoim śledztwie, odkryła tajne laboratorium Separatystów. Po powrocie do pałacu w Theed, skontaktowała się z Radą Jedi, by przysłała wsparcie rycerzy Jedi. Zgodnie z jej prośbą na Naboo zostali wysłani Ahsoka, Anakin Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi. Po przybyciu do królewskiego pałacu i po zaznajomieniu się z sytuacją, Tano została oddelegowana przez mistrza do odnalezienia senator Amidali, która w między czasie została pojmana. Wykorzystując pomoc pasterki shaaków, Peppi Bow, Togrutanka dotarła na wschodnie bagna, gdzie znalazła wrogie laboratorium. Mimo chęci nie udało jej się dostać do środka, gdyż cały teren był monitorowany przez liczne detektory ciśnieniowe. Ahsoka poinformowała mistrzów o swoim odkryciu. Obi-Wan polecił jej użycie bomby w jednym z sektorów placówki, w celu odwrócenia uwagi droidów. Tano przyjęła rozkaz. Po przybyciu Rexa i kilku innych klonów, wykonała go. Gdy oddział znalazł się we wnętrzu laboratorium, rozpoczęła się walka. Padawanka i klony pokonywali kolejne roboty lecz po przybyciu droidów niszczycieli musieli zejść do obrony. Gdy sytuacja stawała się trudna, z pomocą przybył mistrz Kenobi. Po jakimś czasie Togrutanka dowiedziała się od Anakina, że mały robot ukradł jedną z bomb zawierających śmiertelny Wirus Błękitnego Cienia. Padawanka rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Została jednak uprzedzona przez senator Amidalę i Jar Jar Binksa. Tano udała się do wskazanego pomieszczenia razem z saperami. Dzięki szybkiej interwencji bomba (która była już ostatnią) została rozbrojona, co uchroniło Naboo od katastrofy.30 Jak się później okazało ten sam mały droid, który miał ostatnią bombę, ukradł fiolkę z wirusem. W laboratorium włączono alarm. Ahsoka i klony rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Gdy jednak znaleziono droida, było już za późno. Nastąpiła detonacja, placówka została skażona. Tano i żołnierze rozpoczęli ucieczkę do bezpiecznej strefy. Jednak przez automatyczne zamykanie drzwi, Togrutanka musiała przystanąć i powstrzymać je Mocą. Po przetransportowaniu klonów do środka, sama weszła do pomieszczenia. Okazało się jednak być za późno, gdyż szczątkowe ilości wirusa przeniknęły przez właz. Tano nawiązała kontakt z Anakinem i poinformowała go o sytuacji. Rycerz wraz z mistrzem Kenobim wyruszył na planetę Iego, by odnaleźć antidotum. Tymczasem kontakt z Togrutanką nawiązała senator Amidala. Po podaniu swojej lokalizacji, Ahsoka i klony zostali uwolnieni, przez senator i Binksa. Następnie wszyscy udali się na poszukiwania ocalałych droidów, które próbowały się wydostać na zewnątrz. Podróż trwała od włazu do włazu, gdzie Ahsoka wspólnie z klonami, panią senator i Jar Jarem, niszczyła kolejne roboty. Zmierzając do kolejnych drzwi natknęli się na dwa droidy niszczyciele. Ahsoka użyła podstępu by zniszczyć napastników. Mimo to nieostrożny Binks wystrzelił z blastera do jednego z robotów przez co senator Amidala została pozbawiona bezpiecznej osłony kombinezonu. Podróż była kontynuowana. Wkrótce zarażeni dotarli do ostatniego włazu. Ahsoka pokonała tam ostatnie droidy, po czym zaczęła odczuwać skutki działania śmiercionośnego wirusa. Po odczekaniu krótkiej chwili Togrutanka i pani senator, skontaktowały się z Anakinem i Obi-Wanem. Powiedziały im, że laboratorium jest bezpieczne, pożegnały się i poprosiły o zapewnienie, że już nikt nie otworzy skażonej placówki, potem się rozłączyły. Chorzy wrócili do swojej pierwotnej lokalizacji, gdzie Tano i Amidala zajmowały się chorymi żołnierzami. Gdy wywiązała się rozmowa o ich szansach na przeżycie, Togrutanka zasłabła. Przed śmiercią uratowali ją mistrz Kenobi i Anakin, którzy powrócili z odtrutką z Iego i podali ją chorym. Gdy Ahsoka odzyskała przytomność Skywalker pochwalił ją za jej poświęcenie i waleczność w minionej akcji.29 Bitwa o Ryloth "Straciłam tak wielu świetnych pilotów." — Ahsoka do swojego mistrza. W pewnym okresie wojny Unia Technokratyczna zaatakowała i zdobyła planetę Ryloth. Gdy Republika dowiedziała się o cierpieniach Twi'leków, zleciła Anakinowi i Ahsoce odbicie Ryloth. Jedi w sile trzech niszczycieli typu Venator wybrali się do układu Ryloth. Tam Tano dostała przydział jako dowódca Eskadry Niebieskich. Wraz z klonami miała przełamać blokadę, którą Mar Tuuk utworzył na orbicie Ryloth. Gdy otrzymali pozwolenie na start, eskadra myśliwców V-19 Torrent wyleciała z hangarów Śmiałka i rozpoczęła lot w kierunku wrogich statków. Początkowo lot przebiegał bez żadnych problemów. Jednak gdy odległość między wrogiem, a nimi znacznie się zmniejszyła, Separatyści ujawnili swoją pułapkę. Wtedy admirał Yularen i generał Skywalker nakazali Ahsoce zarządzić odwrót. Mimo wyraźnych rozkazów Tano wierzyła, że uda jej się wykonać zadanie. Kolejni piloci ginęli. W końcu Togrutanka zrozumiała swój błąd i odwołała atak. Z mostka Śmiałka otrzymała prośbę o pomoc, gdyż wrogich myśliwców było zbyt dużo, by niszczyciele mogły sobie same z nimi poradzić. Mimo lotu w stronę niszczyciela, Eskadra nie zdążyła na czas. W ataku wrogich myśliwców, admirał Yularen został ranny. Biorąc to pod uwagę, Skywalker wydał rozkaz natychmiastowego powrotu i ucieczki w nadprzestrzeń. Tym razem Ahsoka wykonała rozkaz lecz straciła resztę swoich pilotów. Po wylądowaniu w hangarze była załamana ze swojej porażki. Gdy przybył jej mentor, udzielił jej reprymendy, za nie wysłuchanie rozkazów. Jednak po chwili wyraził zrozumienie dla jej sytuacji. Gdy dostał wiadomość, odwrócił się przez co Tano mogła uciec. Togrutanka udała się do bloku medycznego i tam czuwała przy rannym admirale. Mówiła do nieprzytomnego, że jest jej bardzo przykro z powodu straty tak dużej ilości dobrych pilotów. Rozległ się alarm. Ahsoka wyjrzała na korytarz i zauważyła ruch klonów. Zatrzymawszy jednego z nich dowiedziała się, że jej mistrz zarządził ewakuację Obrońcy. Tano udała się do hangaru, gdzie została poinformowana o planie mentora. Anakin zamierzał udać się samotnie na uszkodzony niszczyciel, z którego chciał zaatakować statek dowodzenia uczestniczący w blokadzie Ryloth. Pod jego nieobecność dowództwo miała sprawować Ahsoka. Klony czekały na rozkazy lecz Tano udała się na mostek. Ahsoka przedstawiła klonom plan, który zakładał obrócenie Śmiałka pod odpowiednim kątem, by ochronić go przed ostrzałem. Z chronionych hangarów miały wylecieć eskadry bombowców i unieszkodliwić fregaty wroga. Żołnierze zaczęli wątpić w powodzenie jej planu, ale jak na zawołanie pojawił się admirał Yularen i poparł zuchwały plan padawanki. Chwilę po pojawieniu się Anakina na orbicie Ryloth, Śmiałek dołączył do niego. Zgodnie z planem Togrutanki niszczyciel został obrócony pod odpowiednim kątem. Skywalker dokonał sabotażu, po czym rozpoczęła się walka. Ahsoka objęła dowództwo nad eskadrą bombowców, po czym zaatakowała wrogie fregaty. Jej plan się powiódł. Po zniszczeniu przez jej mistrza wrogiego okrętu dowodzenia, siły Separatystów były w rozsypce. Tano szybko pokonała wrogie statki, akurat gdy flota szturmowa mistrzów Kenobiego i Windu wyskoczyła z nadprzestrzeni. Po zakończeniu wojny w przestrzeni, Ahsoka zleciła ratunek mistrza, po czym wróciła na Śmiałka. Gdy mistrzowie Kenobi i Windu wylądowali na powierzchni planety, rozpoczęli działania wyzwoleńcze. Widząc, że wojska Republiki zyskują przewagę Wat Tambor zlecił bombardowanie kolejnych zamieszkałych miast. Ahsoka i jej mistrz zostali wysłani do zniszczenia napastników. Mimo mniejszości swoich sił pokonywali kolejne oddziały wroga. Decydujące starcie miało jednak miejsce nad stolicą Ryloth, Lessu. Ahsoka i jej mistrz w ostatniej chwili zniszczyli cztery bombowce Separatystów. Po unieszkodliwieniu statków, Wat Tambor zgodził się na bezwarunkową kapitulację, Ryloth była wolna. Wkrótce potem, Ahsoka została wysłana na Felucię by dowodzić tamtejszymi siłami stawiającymi czoła oddziałom Separatystów. Po zakończonych poszukiwaniach łowców nagród, mistrz Kenobi i Anakin dołączyli do dziewczyny.33 Podczas walk, starsi Jedi wysłali Ahsokę na zwiad. Togrutanka wykonała swoje zadanie i natrafiła na armię droidów. Razem z podległymi jej oddziałami, rozpoczęła walkę przeciwko robotom. Tano zyskała początkową przewagę. Droidy zaczęły się wycofywać, dlatego Ahsoka była pewna szybkiego zwycięstwa. Nieoczekiwanie jednak odezwał się mistrz Kenobi z niepokojem pytając gdzie padawanka się podziewa. Ta odpowiedziała mu, że zlokalizowała wroga i związała go walką. Pochwaliła się też, że przeciwnik rozpoczął odwrót. Mimo to mistrz Jedi rozkazał jej być gotową do opuszczenia stanowiska gdy razem z Anakinem wylądują blisko niej kanonierkami. Ahsoka kontynuowała walkę, wciąż doprowadzając do wycofywania się wrogich sił. Chwilę potem tuż przed czołem jej oddziałów wylądowały kanonierki obiecane przez Obi-Wana. Anakin rozkazał Togrutance natychmiastowy odwrót, gdyż zaślepiona swoim zwycięstwem nie dostrzegła głównych sił łączących się z odpieraną przez nią armią. Zrezygnowana Tano usłuchała mentora. Po przybyciu na Coruscant, wspólnie ze Skywalkerem, stanęła przed obliczem Rady Jedi. Mistrzowie po wysłuchaniu raportu mistrza Kenobiego chcieli usłyszeć potwierdzenie z ust Ahsoki. Dziewczyna przyznała się do błędu. Gdy mistrz Windu to usłyszał, zarządził, że od tej pory Ahsoka przez jakiś czas będzie pełnić służbę w Archiwach Jedi. Początkowo Togrutanka chciała zaprotestować lecz zaraz się opanowała. Jej sprzeciw został jednak zauważony przez co jej kara miała być wydłużona.34 "W ochronie Archiwum swoje czyny przemyśleć możesz, padawanko." — Yoda do Ahsoki. Po przybyciu do Biblioteki, Anakin przedstawił Ahsoce mistrzynię Jocastę Nu, która była zarządcą archiwów. Sędziwa Jedi oprowadziła Togrutankę po zakątkach swojej domeny. Obie kobiety zrobiły krótki przystanek przy wejściu do skarbca holokronów. Jocasta wyjaśniła Tano, że do jego wnętrza mają dostęp tylko członkowie Rady Jedi. Po skończonym zwiedzaniu Ahsoka nie mogła znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. W końcu w Archiwach pojawił się mistrz Ord Enisence (tak naprawdę Skrilling nie żył, a podszywała się pod niego zmiennokształtna Cato Parasitti). Togrutanka zapytała go czy może mu jakoś pomóc. Mimo, że Jedi odmówił, padawanka nie dawała za wygraną. W końcu Orda ogarnął gniew. Widząc zirytowanie mistrza, Ahsoka skapitulowała. Po jakimś czasie mistrz Yoda uprzedził uczennicę o wtargnięciu intruzów do świątyni. Togrutanka dostała za zadanie sprawdzić co dzieje się z mistrzynią Nu. Gdy dziewczyna odnalazła sędziwą Jedi, ta wydawała się z kimś rozmawiać. Wyczuwając podstęp, Tano zdemaskowała Cato Parasitti. Rozpoczęła się walka. Jako, że łowczyni nagród nie posiadała umiejętności Jedi, szybko została pokonana. Gdy mistrzowie odkryli spisek Cada Bane'a, który dostał się do skarbca holokronów i ukradł jeden z nich przyszli do Ahsoki by przejąć jej więźnia. Tuż przed przetransportowaniem do więzienia, Cato wyjawiła, że następnym celem durosjańskiego łowcy nagród będzie mistrz Bolla Ropal. Gdy mistrz Windu wyjaśnił, że Rodianin strzeże kryształu Kyber zawierającego wszystkie dane dzieci wrażliwych na Moc, Anakin postanowił wspólnie z Ahsoką wyruszyć na poszukiwania zbiegłego Bane'a. "Nie jestem pod wrażeniem." — Ahsoka do Cada Bane'a. Po przybyciu do układu Devaron Jedi zostali poinformowani, że Bane uprzedził ich i pierwszy wylądował na powierzchni planety, skąd porwał mistrza Ropala. Wraz z Anakinem i Rexem, Ahsoka opracowała plan, dzięki któremu wojska republiki miały dostać się na statek dowodzenia łowcy nagród. Plan obejmował użycie AT-TE do abordażu wrogiego statku. Dzięki magnetycznym nogom zamontowanych w machinach udało im się przeniknąć na wrogi okręt. Tam pierwszym celem stał się mostek lecz na jego pokładzie znajdowały się tylko droidy. Po ich zniszczeniu nastąpiła eksplozja jednego z silników fregaty. Admirał Yularen nawiązał kontakt i ostrzegł o rychłej zagładzie statku. Mimo to Ahsoka i Anakin nie chcieli się poddać. Padawanka po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazła Bolla Ropala, który zmarł w wyniku tortur zadanych mu przez droidy. Następnie Jedi rozpoczęli poszukiwania Bane'a. Mimo iż Duros ukrywał się przed pościgiem, wojska Republiki zdołały go odnaleźć. W dużym hangarze Cad stawił czoła wrogim wojskom. Razem z klonami i swoim mentorem, Ahsoka podjęła walkę z droidami chroniącymi łowcę nagród. Gdy ten wyłączył grawitację, Tano poleciła R2-D2 by ją przywrócił na nowo. Miało to złe skutki, gdyż w chwili reaktywacji ciążenia Skywalker prawie odzyskał skradziony holokron. Gdy grawitacja wróciła do normy, Bane uciekł, a Ahsoka rzuciła się za nim w pościg. Na końcu jednego z korytarzy dogoniła łowcę nagród i rozpoczęła z nim walkę. Szybko go pokonała lecz był to tylko podstęp, dzięki któremu, Cad obezwładnił dziewczynę. Nieprzytomną przetransportował do jednej ze śluz próżniowych. Tam wyjawił jej, że w ten sposób zamierza zmusić jej mistrza do otwarcia skradzionego holokronu. Aby uzyskać lepszy efekt i szybciej przywołać rycerza Jedi, Bane rozpoczął torturowanie Ahsoki. Wkrótce przybył Anakin. Cad przedstawił mu jego warianty. Jedi miał otworzyć holokron lub poświęcić życie uczennicy. Skywalker mimo próśb Togrutanki postanowił współpracować z łowcą nagród. Otworzył dla niego holokron, a chwilę potem rzucił się do uwalniania padawanki. Bane chcąc uratować życie otworzył śluzę lecz Ahsoka chwyciła się pobliskiej ściany. Chwilę potem właz został zamknięty przez Skywalkera, tym samym Tano była bezpieczna. Jedi ponownie podjęli pościg. Ahsoka szybciej niż jej mistrz zrozumiała, że cierpliwość pozwoli im na znalezienie łowcy nagród. Gdy opanowała Anakina, wspólnie udali się do hangaru, gdzie Rex przygotowywał dla nich transport. W drodze do wahadłowca widzieli jak Denal zabija łowcę nagród. Ahsoka chciała iść do zwłok Durosa po holokron lecz z racji pośpiechu mentor jej tego zabronił. Na pokładzie statku Anakin zdradził jej, że wciąż czuje obecność Bane'a mimo jego śmierci.35 Dzieci Mocy "Wyczuwam coś, mistrzu. I nie podoba mi się to." — Ahsoka do Anakina Skywalkera po wyczuciu Ciemnej strony Mocy. Jedi wylądowali w hangarze Śmiałka. Po wyjściu z ze statku jeden z klonów poinformował Anakina o odkryciu plamy krwi nie należącej do człowieka. Ahsoka zauważyła, że Denal po potyczce z Bene'em jest ranny. Zapytała klona czy może mu jakoś pomóc lecz ten nie odpowiedział. Padawanka nie poddawała się i dogoniła żołnierza. Wtedy odkryła, że w rzeczywistości ma do czynienia z łowcą nagród, który zabił Denala i ubrał jego zbroję. Cad obezwładnił Ahsokę i uciekł skradzionym myśliwcem. Biorąc pod uwagę te wydarzenia Anakin postanowił złożyć raport Radzie Jedi. Skywalker i Tano wrócili na Coruscant gdzie przedstawili zwierzchnikom całą sytuację. Mistrzowie stwierdzili, że muszą spróbować wyśledzenia łowcy nagród poprzez Moc.36 Gdy oni udali się na medytację Ahsoka rozpoczęła wędrówkę po świątyni. Po jakimś czasie spotkała Tyzena Xebeca, który opłakiwał śmierć swojego mistrza. Togrutanka starała się go pocieszyć mówiąc, że Ropal na pewno zrobił wszystko by powstrzymać Bane'a lecz chłopak jej nie słuchał i uciekł. Padawanka chciała pobiec za nim lecz powstrzymał ją jej mentor mówiąc, że z taką stratą trzeba się pogodzić. Ahsoka i jej mistrz udali się na Naboo, gdyż Anakin wyczuł, że stamtąd zostanie zabrane kolejne dziecko wrażliwe na Moc. Po przybyciu do Jan-gwa, Jedi dotarli do domu rodzinnego Roo-Roo Page i tam zastawili pułapkę na łowcę nagród. Gdy ten przybył Ahsoka wyskoczyła z ciemności z zapalonym mieczem świetlnym. Mimo efektu zaskoczenia Bane zdołał wyrwać jej broń i rozpocząć ucieczkę. Powstrzymał go jednak przybyły w samą porę Skywalker. Po aresztowaniu Durosa, Jedi upewnili się, że Roo-Roo jest bezpieczna, po czym wrócili na pokład Śmiałka. Tam spotkali się z Kenobim i Windu, którzy zamierzali przesłuchać łowcę nagród lecz wiedzieli, że może to być utrudnione przez silną wolę Cada. Ahsoka zasugerowała połączenie sił w perswazji Mocą. Mistrzowie, mimo ryzyka utraty przez Bane'a zmysłów, zgodzili się na jej propozycję. Po trzykrotnej próbie złamania łowcy, udało się nakłonić go do współpracy. Mistrzowie Obi-Wan i Mace wybrali się wraz z nim we wskazane miejsce. Tymczasem Ahsoka i Anakin zostali odesłani do złożenia raportu Kanclerzowi. Po przybyciu na Coruscant, Jedi zgodnie z rozkazem odwiedzili władcę Republiki. Palpatine zignorował jednak obecność Togrutanki i zaprosił do wnętrza swojego biura tylko jej mistrza. Po zakończeniu ich rozmowy, Skywalker i Tano wrócili na pokład Śmiałka. Tam przeprowadzili poszukiwania wszelkich wskazówek dotyczących podróży łowcy nagród. Mimo wyczyszczonego dziennika nawigacji, zachował się rejestr paliwowy. Dodatkowo Ahsoka odkryła dużą ilość pyłu wulkanicznego na spodzie myśliwca Durosa. To pozwoliło im wywnioskować, że miejscem, w którym przetrzymywane są skradzione dzieci i holokron, to Mustafar. Jedi niezwłocznie zabrali Artoo i na pokładzie Zmierzchu wyruszyli w podróż na Mustafar. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety, Ahsoka wyczuła dziwną rzecz. Powiedziała o tym swojemu mistrzowi, a ten uświadomił ją, że właśnie wyczuła Ciemną stronę Mocy. Skywalker po chwili stwierdził, że są we właściwym miejscu. Po otwarciu przez Artoo drzwi do placówki, Tano usłyszała płacz jednego z dzieci. Po krótkim wsłuchaniu się w Moc odkryła prawidłową ścieżkę, którą mogli się do nich dostać. Po przybyciu na miejsce zastali puste łóżeczka lecz mimo to obecność dzieci byłą wyczuwalna w Mocy. Po zapaleniu kling świetlnych mieczy Jedi odkryli, że maluchy zostały porwane przez dwa droidy. Rozpoczęła się ostrożna walka (by nie uszkodzić dzieci). Nieoczekiwanie placówka zaczęła się rozpadać, gdyż roboty wyłączyły systemy utrzymujące grawitację. Po serii ciosów i uników, Ahsoka odzyskała Zinn Toa, małego Nautolanina. Chwilę potem jej mistrz odzyskał Wee Dunna. Mając dwójkę dzieci, Jedi opuścili skazaną na zagładę placówkę i wrócili na Coruscant. Tam przedstawili raport Radzie. Mistrzowie uznali za wielce niefortunne zniszczenie tajemniczej stacji. Poinformowali też Tano i Skywalkera, że Bane zdołał zbiec Kenobiemu i Windu. Spotkanie zostało zakończone, po opuszczeniu komnat Rady, Jedi wrócili do swoich spraw. Gdy Republika zablokowała planetę Valahari, mistrz Ahsoki, Anakin Skywalker wplątał się w zabójstwo tamtejszego wicehrabiego Harko Vane'a. Mimo, iż rycerz był niewinny, ludność cywilna domagała się ukarania go. W związku z tym Rada Jedi wysłała Skywalkera na Ryloth, by tam przeczekał pewien okres. Jako, że Ahsoka była padawanką wygnanego Jedi, musiała razem z nim ponosić karę. Dziewczyna często robiła wyrzuty swemu mentorowi, lecz ten bagatelizował jej słowa. Po jakimś czasie, mistrzowie z Rady Jedi nawiązali z nimi kontakt. Starszyzna chciała, by Skywalker i jego uczennica przeciwstawili się Tofenowi Vane'owi, który przyczynił się do śmierci wielu członków zakonu. Ciesząc się, że mogą ponownie służyć Republice, Ahsoka i jej mentor obiecali niezwłocznie wypełnić zadanie. Anakin chciał jednak wyruszyć przodem, w swoim myśliwcu. Rycerz polecił uczennicy, by ta zebrała jego flotę, po czym dołączyła do niego w układzie Hexus. Zgodnie z rozkazem mistrza, Tano zebrała jego flotę, po czym wyruszyła do wskazanego układu. Na miejscu zastała walczące armie Separatystów i Republiki. Gdy ci pierwsi zobaczyli, że ich wrogowie dostali wsparcie, postanowili się wycofać. Ahsoka nawiązała połączenie ze Skywalkerem. Rycerz powiedział jej, że potrzebuje transportu z pobliskiej planety, gdyż stoczył pojedynek z Tofenem i został zestrzelony. Słysząc jego słowa, Tano zapewniła, że natychmiast wyśle statek. Gdy Anakin wrócił do swojej floty, wezwał mistrzów Kenobiego, Tiina i Koona, gdyż uzyskał informacje na temat lokalizacji bazy Vane'a. Rycerz chciał z ich pomocą opracować plan ataku na wroga. Gdy starsi Jedi się zjawili, rozpoczęła się narada wojenna, na której postanowiono wykorzystać Eskadrę Złotych do głównego ataku. Ahsoka chciała towarzyszyć swemu mistrzowi w ataku, lecz ten poprosił ją by została z członkami Rady, by w razie potrzeby udzielić mu wsparcia. Mimo niechęci, dziewczyna zgodziła się na to. Po jakimś czasie, Republikanie wyruszyli do mgławicy Veil. Tam okazało się jednak, że Separatyści zastawili na nich pułapkę. Eskadra Skywalkera natychmiast wyruszyła do walki, podczas gdy krążowniki zajęły się atakiem na bazę Konfederacji. W pewnej chwili placówka zaczęła nadawać dziwny sygnał, który spowodował, że neebraye znajdujące się w mgławicy, zaatakowały okręty Republiki. Ahsoka chcąc ocalić towarzyszy, ruszyła do hangarów. Tam zwołała członków Eskadry Cieni, by razem z nią ruszyli na wrogą bazę. Po wylocie z hangaru, rozpoczął się trudny lot przez pole bitwy. W końcu jednak, bombowce dotarły do celu i zniszczyły wrogą placówkę. Dzięki temu, neebraye przestały atakować krążowniki, co pozwoliło Republice kontynuować walkę. Po jakimś czasie sojusznicze okręty pokonały wrogie siły, a Anakin Skywalker spowodował śmierć Tofena Vane'a. Republika odniosła zwycięstwo, przyczyniając się tym samym do odejścia Valahari z szeregów Konfederacji. "Myślę, że nie ufasz mi, abym mogła przeprowadzić odprawę." — Ahsoka do Anakina Skywalkera. W pewnym okresie wojny, wcześniej zdobyte światy zaczęły się buntować. Dowództwo wysłało flotę inwazyjną dowodzoną przez Anakina Skywalkera, Obi-Wana Kenobiego i Ki-Adi-Mundiego na zbuntowaną Geonosis. Ahsoka i jej mistrz spóźnili się na zorganizowaną odprawę, gdyż walczyli z oddziałami Separatystów, przekształcając to w zawody. Ku zadowoleniu Anakina, Tano przegrała tę rundę. Na naradzie opracowano plan uderzenia na nową fabrykę droidów, która była chroniona przez pole ochronne. Razem ze swoim mentorem, Rexem i podległymi im oddziałami, Togrutanka miała zaatakować fabrykę od południa. Ahsoka i jej mistrz pozwolili by generałowie Kenobi i Mundi polecieli przodem. Ahsoka i Anakin podczas drugiej bitwy o Geonosis. Po jakimś czasie zmobilizowali swoje oddziały i również wyruszyli na powierzchnię Geonosis. Podczas lotu napotkali silny opór Geonosjan. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a ich kanonierka została zestrzelona. Po dość gwałtownym lądowaniu wydostali się z wraku statku i rozpoczęli walkę z wrogiem. Anakin chciał skontaktować się z Obi-Wanem i admirałem Yularenem lecz ci nie mogli mu pomóc. Wkrótce oddziały Republiki zaczęły się przemieszczać w stronę celu ich wyprawy. Po drodze napotkali wielki mur, który był najeżony licznymi działkami laserowymi. Ahsoka zarzuciła swojemu mistrzowi, że zapewniał ją, że nie znajdą się w jego pobliżu. Skywalker uciął szybko jej monolog i poprosił by towarzyszyła mu na wierzch muru, by go zniszczyć. Partnerzy zabrali od Rexa liczne ładunki wybuchowe i rozpoczęli wspinaczkę. Na górze muru natrafili na liczne oddziały droidów. Wykorzystując ich pojawienie się rozpoczęli na nowo swoje zawody. Tano po raz kolejny przegrywała ze swoim mistrzem. Chwilę potem pojawiły się dwa droidy niszczyciele przez co Jedi musieli przejść do obrony. Ku ich radości pojawił się Rex i zniszczył jednego z robotów, a drugiego wykończył Skywalker. Ahsoka i jej mistrz wrzucili bomby do wnętrza muru, po czym unieśli Mocą żołnierza-klona, a sami skoczyli w dół z fortyfikacji. Nastąpił wybuch. Wylądowawszy na ziemi powstrzymali upadek Rexa i spadające kamienie. Chwilę potem pojawił się generał Mundi. Korzystając z okazji Anakin wezwał wsparcie lotnicze. Połączone siły Jedi i klonów dotarły do miejsca, w którym wylądował Obi-Wan. Ahsoka wyraziła swoją troskę, gdy zobaczyła, że mistrz Kenobi jest ranny. Starszy Jedi polecił przeniknięcie pod tarcze ochronne i unieruchomienie geonosjańskich dział, by czołgi mogły zniszczyć generatory pola. Ahsoka i jej mistrz podjęli się tego zadania. Togrutanka użyła granatów jonowych przez co działa chwilowo stały się bezużyteczne. Mając zapewnioną bezpieczną drogę, czołgi przeniknęły tarczę i zniszczyły jej generatory. Gdy pojawiły się oddziały generała Mundiego reszta Geonosjan, poddała się. Tano wspólnie ze swoim mistrzem, pożegnała rannych generałów42, po czym wspólnie ze Skywalkerem zaczęła opracowywać plan ataku na fabrykę droidów. Rycerz pozwolił jej poprowadzić odprawę, na której miała przedstawić ich plan żołnierzom. Podczas prezentowania planu akcji, Anakin ciągle przerywał Ahsoce w pół słowa by dorzucić coś od siebie. W konsekwencji rycerz powiedział więcej niż Togrutanka. Dziewczyna pożaliła się, że to miała być jej odprawa. Anakin odparł, że tylko chciał by wszystko zostało dobrze zrobione. Tym samym dał do zrozumienia padawance, że jej nie ufa. Rozgorzała kłótnia, którą przerwało dopiero przybycie mistrzyni Luminary Unduli i jej padawanki Barrissy Offee. Kobiety zostały zaznajomione z planem Tano i Skywalkera. Mistrzyni Luminara stwierdziła jednak, że atak frontalny jest zbyt niebezpieczny, by móc ryzykować. Na poparcie swoich argumentów przedstawiła skan terenu pod fabryką, który ukazywał liczne katakumby. Powiedziała Anakinowi i Ahsoce, że kazała nauczyć się wszystkich skrzyżowań swojej padawance. Dodała też, że dzięki tej sieci tunelów można się dostać do głównego reaktora fabryki i wysadzić ją od środka. Skywalkerowi spodobał się pomysł lecz nie wiedział kto mógłby go wykonać. Unduli powiedziała, że to będzie zadanie padawanek. Początkowo rycerz nie chciał się zgodzić lecz po chwili skapitulował. Zgodnie z rozkazem Ahsoka i Barrissa udały się do wyznaczonych tunelów. Za pomocą mieczy świetlnych wycięły sobie drogę do wnętrza katakumb. Jako, że Offee znała lepiej rozkład skrzyżowań, Tano puściła ją przodem. Podróż trwała. W jednym z pomieszczeń Jedi natrafiły na śpiących Geonosjan. Jeden z nich położył rękę na głowie Barrissy. Ahsoka pomogła ją usunąć, po czym kontynuowały podróż. Jednak insektoid obudził się i zaczął podążać ich śladem o czym nie wiedziały. Gdy dotarły do reaktora zostały zaskoczone przez TX-21, Poggle'a Mniejszego, Superczołg i oddział geonosjan. Przywódca insektoidów nakazał zlikwidowanie padawanek i zdjęcie podłożonych przez nie bomb. Rozpoczęła się walka, w której Ahsoka straciła przytomność. Dzięki jednak waleczności Barrissy po obudzeniu się czekała ją tylko walka z czołgiem. Jej towarzyszka zlikwidowała jego załogę i wpuściła ją do środka. W maszynie padawanki zastanawiały się co zrobią bez bomb. W końcu Tano wymyśliła, że poświęcą swoje życie niszcząc fabrykę. Po pożegnaniu z mistrzem, Togrutanka dała ognia z dział czołgu. Fabryka uległa zniszczeniu lecz padawanki przeżyły dzięki grubemu pancerzowi maszyny. Wykorzystując baterię czołgu, Ahsoka spróbowała uruchomić swój komunikator. Ku ich radości udało jej się, co spowodowało odnalezienie ich przez mistrzynię Luminarę i Anakina. Starsi Jedi pogratulowali Ahsoce odwagi i pomysłowości. Skywalker zapewnił uczennicę, że nigdy w nią nie zwątpił. Zmęczone padawanki udały się wraz z rannymi klonami, by nabrać sił na statki medyczne, pozostawiając oczyszczenie planety starszym Jedi.43 "Barrisso, ocknij się! Barrisso! To nie ty! To te stwory! Walcz!" — Ahsoka do Barrissy Offee. Po powrocie na Geonosis, okazało się, że planeta została już całkowicie opanowana. Gdy Jedi mieli wyruszyć na Coruscant, by poddać przesłuchaniu Poggle'a Mniejszego, mistrz Mundi poinformował ich, że otrzymał komunikat z prośbą o pomoc od mistrza Windu przebywającego na Dantooine. Mistrzowie, aby nie opóźniać przesłuchania Geonosjanina, zlecili Ahsoce i Barrissie lot na stację medyczną nieopodal Ord Cestus, skąd miały być dostarczone posiłki dla wojsk mistrza Windu. Tano i Offee wraz z oddziałem klonów, wsiadły na pokład fregaty medycznej TB-73 i opuściły Geonosis. Ahsoka na pokładzie fregaty medycznej TB-73. Po zameldowaniu o wylocie mistrzowi Fisto, padawanki udały się na spoczynek. Ostatnie działania zbrojne nie dawały jednak Ahsoce spokoju przez co dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć. Barrissa, która wyczuła, że coś gnębi koleżankę, spytała o co chodzi. Tano wyjaśniła jej przyczyny swojego niepokoju, po czym zaprosiła na posiłek w messie. W stołówce padawanki rozmawiały na temat wojny i jej ewentualnego zakończenia. Konwersację przerwali im Ox i Edge, którzy weszli do messy i otworzyli do padawanek ogień. Wspólnymi siłami Jedi szybko pokonały zbuntowanych klonów. Chwilę potem pojawił się sierżant Trap i Havoc, którzy byli zaskoczeni buntem towarzyszy. Mimo to padawanki im nie ufały. Gdy ci odłożyli broń dziewczyny nabrały do nich większego zaufania. Trap poradził by sprawdzić czy mostek wciąż pozostaje w ich kontroli. Padawanki zgodziły się na to pozostawiając Havoca z nieprzytomnymi buntownikami. Zmierzając na mostek, tarcze broniące do niego dostępu zostały aktywowane. Wtedy Trap ujawnił swą zdradę, chcąc zabić Barrissę. Jedi pokonała go ujawniając, że jest zarażony geonosjańskim insektem mózgowym. Robak przemieścił się na Offee lecz od zarażenia uchroniła ją Ahsoka, przecinając go na dwie części. Tym samym towarzyszki odkryły powód zdrady klonów. Postanowiły się rozdzielić by wykonać większą ilość działań. Tano skontaktowała się ze swoim mistrzem i ujawniła mu sytuację dziejącą się na fregacie. Ten obiecał przesłuchać Poggle'a, który mógł znać słabe punkty insektów. Następnie Togrutanka nawiązała kontakt z mistrzem Fisto i poinformowała go o zagrożeniu. Mimo ostrzeżeń o niebezpieczeństwie zgodziła się wykonać rozkaz o niezwłocznym przybyciu na stację medyczną. Chwilę potem pojawiła się Barrissa, zarażona pasożytem. Mimo prób przemówienia do towarzyszki, padawanki rozpoczęły walkę. Nie chcąc zabijać Offee, Togrutanka uciekła. W szybie wentylacyjnym skontaktowała się ze swoim mistrzem. Ten już po przesłuchaniu przywódcy Geonosjan, poradził jej uruchomienie systemu chłodzenia, gdyż insekty były wrażliwe na zimno. Zgodnie z instrukcjami mentora, Ahsoka włączyła system chłodzenia. Gdy padawanka trafiła na mostek by zatrzymać fregatę, pojawiła się Barrissa. Ponownie rozgorzała walka lecz tym razem, wykorzystując zimno Offee wracała do normalności. Poprosiła Ahsokę by ta ją zabiła. Tano wahała się. Gdy insekt, który zaraził jej towarzyszkę, wychynął z jej wnętrza, ta zabiła go. Chwilę potem fregata dobiła do stacji medycznej. Zziębnięta Ahsoka została przywitana przez mistrza Fisto. Następnie zajęli się nią lekarze. Po przebudzeniu się spotkała się ze swoim mistrzem. Zwierzyła mu się, że miała wątpliwości jak potraktować Barrissę. Skywalker odparł jej, że wybierając głos instynktu, postanowiła słusznie. Zaginiony miecz świetlny "Ta broń to wasze życie. Ale także wasza odpowiedzialność. Nie spuszczajcie jej z oczu." — Ahsoka do młodzików. Po uratowaniu mistrza Eetha Kotha z rąk generała Grievousa, pewnego wieczoru udała się wraz ze swoim mistrzem na dolne poziomy Coruscant w celu aresztowania handlarza nielegalną bronią Car Affa. Anakin polecił jej by została przed kantyną, w której znajdował się podejrzany. Gdy jej mistrz zrobił lekkie zamieszanie w środku lokalu, wypłoszył wszystkich jej bywalców. Wtedy, w powstałym zamieszaniu ktoś ukradł miecz świetlny Ahsoki. Dziewczyna zaczęła go gonić lecz w tłumie, zgubiła ślad. Wróciła pod kantynę, z której właśnie wychodził Skywalker. Rycerz zapytał gdzie była. Ahsoka odpowiedziała, że sprawdzała podejrzanego, jednak był to fałszywy alarm. Wspólnie z podejrzanym wrócili do świątyni Jedi. Tam Ahsoka przeprosiła mistrza i udała się do biblioteki. Na miejscu opowiedziała mistrzyni Nu o swojej przygodzie. Sędziwa Jedi starała się pomóc dziewczynie lecz jej wiedza nie wystarczyła by znaleźć złodzieja. Poleciła Togrutance by udała się do mistrza Sinube'a, gdyż jest on w zakonie mistrzem od spraw kryminalnych. Gdy kobiety podeszły do mistrza, ten spał. Gdy jednak się obudził Jocasta przedstawiła mu Ahsokę i odeszła. Dziewczyna opowiedziała mistrzowi o swoim problemie. Dzięki podanym poszlakom Cosianin odnalazł złodzieja. Ahsoka podziękowała i już chciała odejść gdy mistrz obiecał jej pomoc. Padawanka zgodziła się, ale zastrzegła, że sędziwy Jedi musi za nią nadążać. Wspólnie dotarli na dolne poziomy Coruscant gdzie odwiedzili sklep Lauliego Wahlo. Udając zainteresowanych kupnem miecza świetlnego zapytali Quarrena czy może im sprowadzić taką broń. Handlarz odpowiedział, że taka rzadkość będzie ich kosztować dwadzieścia tysięcy kredytów. Oburzona tak absurdalną kwotą Ahsoka, ujawniła swoją tożsamość i pogroziła sprzedawcy. Wtedy jego wspólnik Jan Dez powiedział, że Bannamu można znaleźć w hotelu Pajęcze Odnóża. Jedi udali się do wskazanego miejsca. Patrolianina zastali w jego mieszkaniu. Gdy Ahsoka dała pokazała mu swoje sztuczki Jedi, złodziejaszek zaczął sprawozdanie. Okazało się, że broń należy do Nacka Moversa, słynnego zabójcy. Zaniepokojona Togrutanka ruszyła z mistrzem Sinubem do mieszkania mordercy. Tam zastali trupa trandoshanina i jego roztrzęsioną dziewczynę Ione Marcy. Mistrz Tera poprosił, aby kobieta zrelacjonowała zaistniałe wydarzenia. Ione powiedziała, że gdy wróciła do domu zauważyła wychodzącą grupę osób, która prawdopodobnie zabiła Nacka. Mistrz Jedi czuł jednak niepokój płynący od Marcy z innego źródła. Ahsoka poszła sprawdzić pozostałe pokoje. W jednym z nich znalazła łowczynię nagród Cassie Cryar. Gdy kobieta dowiedziała się, że ma do czynienia z Jedi, rozpoczęła ucieczkę. Tano poinformowała mistrza o swoim odkryciu i rozpoczęła pogoń. Cassie przeskakiwała z dachu na dach. Na ogromnym telebimie wyświetlającym właśnie przemówienie Kanclerza Palpatine'a, łowczyni włączyła skradzioną broń. Dzięki temu uszkadzała kolejne platformy, spowalniając Ahsokę. Togrutanka dogoniła ją jednak i dzięki Mocy oderwała rurę po, której wspinała się Cryar. Lecz ścigana skontaktowała się z Marcy (która uciekła mistrzowi Sinube) i uciekła. Zrezygnowana Ahsoka przysiadła na jednym z budynków. Wkrótce potem nadjechał sędziwy Cosianin. Pochwalił dziewczynę, że ta nauczyła się wreszcie cierpliwości, po czym razem udali się na dworzec kolejowy. Zdziwiona Tano zapytała mistrza skąd wie, że poszukiwane przez nich kobiety są właśnie na dworcu. Tera odpowiedział jej, że nadajnik naprowadzający na plecach Ione ich prowadzi. Na miejscu ścigane zorientowały się, że Jedi wciąż podążają ich tropem. Mistrz Sinube nakazał droidom policjantom by aresztowali kryminalistki. Cassie użyła skradzionego miecza i zniszczyła dwa roboty, po czym uciekła. Ahsoka ponownie rzuciła się za nią w pogoń. Obie dziewczyny trafiły do pociągu. Tam Cryar wzięła zakładników, dwoje Twi'leków, matkę z dzieckiem. Widząc to Togrutanka zaproponowała wymianę, ona za cywili. Łowczyni nie zgodziła się na jej warunki. Chwilę potem pociąg się zatrzymał i już chciała uciec gdy pokonał ją mistrz Sinube czekający przy wyjściu. Sędziwy Cosianin aresztował Cassie. Po powrocie do świątyni mistrz Tera zapytał Ahsoki czego się nauczyła. Razem weszli do sali gdzie mistrz Yoda nauczał młodzików. Tam Togrutanka rozpoczęła wykład na temat cierpliwości i odpowiedzialności jako jednych z najważniejszych cech w życiu. Pomoc farmerom "Nie musisz wyglądać na twardziela, by nim być." — Ahsoka do Seripasa. Gdy Republika utraciła kontakt ze stacją medyczną umieszczoną nad Felucią, Ahsoka wraz z mistrzem Kenobim i Anakinem Skywalkerem, została wysłana, by sprawdzić status placówki. Na miejscu okazało się, że stacja została przejęta przez wroga, a samych Jedi zaatakowały myśliwce typu Vulture. Dzięki przewadze liczebnej wroga, statek, którym lecieli Jedi został trafiony. Po przeniknięciu przez atmosferę Felucii, Ahsoka i jej towarzysze postanowili się katapultować. Po bezpiecznym wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety, Togrutanka miała żal do swojego mistrza, że zawsze gdy pilotuje statek to się rozbija. Skywalker odparł, że to nie była jego wina lecz statku, po czym zaczął sprzeczać się z Kenobim, którą drogą powinni podążyć. Ahsoka wtrąciła się do kłótni i powiedziała, że najlepiej będzie podążyć przed siebie, gdyż stamtąd widać dym, więc może znajdą tam wioskę. Starsi Jedi posłuchali rady Tano. Po jakimś czasie towarzysze trafili do wioski Felucian. Zastali tam gotowe do zbioru pola nysillinu lecz żadnego mieszkańca. Po znalezieniu w stodole uzbrojonego statku, postanowili przeszukać okoliczne domy w nadziei na odnalezienie tubylców. Ahsoka udała się ze swoim mistrzem do jednego z budynków. Tam znaleźli ukryte w podłodze pomieszczenie, które skrywało kilku Felucian. Tano wyczuła strach mieszkańców i zapewniła ich, że są przyjaźnie nastawieni. Ledwo skończyła wypowiadać to zdanie, gdy pojawiła się grupa łowców nagród. Przybysze od początku byli wrogo nastawieni do Jedi, jednak przybycie jednego z Felucian, uspokoiło ich. Ów tubylec zaprosił Jedi na rozmowę. Casiss opowiedział Jedi historię swojej wioski, o tym jak najechali ją piraci i zażądali zbiorów nysillinu. Powiedział też jak był zmuszony wynająć łowców nagród pod przywództwem Sugi do obrony swoich ludzi. Felucianin wyraził też nadzieję, że Jedi pomogą mu wyjść z tego kryzysu. Ku zdziwieniu Ahsoki mistrz Kenobi odmówił im pomocy. Gdy Jedi opuścili chatę Casissa, Tano wyraziła swoje oburzenie, nalegając na pomoc farmerom. Wtedy nieoczekiwanie zjawili się piraci. Łowcy nagród natychmiast zastąpili im drogę co poskutkowało przybyciem przywódcy piratów Hondo Ohnaki. Weequay spróbował najpierw przekupić łowców, by ci nie stali mu na drodze w odbiorze farmerom ich zbiorów lecz najemnicy pozostali nieugięci. Hondo zagroził swoim przeciwnikom, po czym odjechał. Po odjeździe piratów Jedi rozpoczęli szkolenie farmerów, by ci umieli się bronić w razie potrzeby. Ahsoka razem ze swoim mistrzem zajęła się treningiem Felucian. Jej zadaniem było wpojenie im obsługi broni dystansowej. Gdy tubylcy ukończyli podstawowe szkolenie ich treningi zostały zauważone przez zwiadowcę piratów. Wróg jednak nie wrócił do swojej bazy dzięki szybkiej interwencji Embo. Jedi zauważyli jednak, że piraci zaczną się niepokoić gdy ich kompan nie wróci z raportem. Na te słowa postanowiono przygotować wioskę do obrony. Tano zajęła się ostatnimi szlifami w technikach walki Felucian. Podczas jednego z przygotowań uratowała Seripasa, którego omal nie przygniotło drzewo. Wtedy padawanka odkryła, że we wnętrzu potężnej zbroi kryje się mała istota. Seripas poprosił ją żeby na niego nie patrzyła, gdyż jest mięczakiem, Togrutanka odparła, że nie trzeba być wielkim, by być odważnym. Po jakimś czasie rozpoczęła się bitwa. Ahsoka razem z pozostałymi obrońcami stanęła do walki. Zwycięstwo przechylało się na stronę farmerów do chwili gdy Ohnaka nie zaatakował wioski za pomocą czołgu. Na przeciw niemu wyruszył Anakin. Gdy rycerz zakończył pojedynek, pirat zbiegł, przez co Felucianie zostali wyzwoleni. Tubylcy podziękowali Jedi i łowcom nagród za ich pomoc i zapewnili, że dzięki nim będą umieli sami się obronić. Ahsoka i jej towarzysze odlecieli z Felucii dzięki uprzejmości Sugi, która postanowiła ich zabrać na pokład swojego statku.47 Problem z Bobą Fettem Na ratunek mistrzowi Po jakimś czasie Anakin udał się razem z mistrzem Windu na pokład Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela typu Venator, Endurance, by podszkolić tam grupkę klonów-kadetów. Podczas ich pobytu na statku doszło do dwóch zamachów, z czego drugi doprowadził do zniszczenia okrętu.48 Większość załogi zdążyła się ewakuować. Mentor Ahsoki oraz mistrz Windu zajęli się odnajdywaniem kapsuł ratunkowych. Następnie postanowili znaleźć sam wrak, na pokładzie Vanqora, gdyż na nim przebywał admirał Kilian. Gdy jednak Jedi udali się do wnętrza wraku, wpadli w pułapkę zastawioną przez Bobę Fetta i towarzyszących mu łowców nagród. Wybuch podłożonej tam bomby spowodował, że mistrz Ahsoki i jego towarzysz znaleźli się pod górą szczątków. R2-D2, który towarzyszył im na tej wyprawie wyruszył na Coruscant i tam podczas narady wojskowej, w której brali udział Ahsoka i mistrz Plo Koon, przekazał wiadomość z prośbą o ratunek. Togrutanka i Kel Dor wyruszyli natychmiast. Po dotarciu na Vanqor, odnaleźli wrak statku oraz jego mostek. Jedi zajęli się podtrzymywaniem, za pomocą Mocy, struktury statku, by klony mogli bez przeszkód uwolnić Skywalkera i Windu. Po zakończeniu akcji ratunkowej powodzeniem, Ahsoka powiedziała swojemu mistrzowi, że mimo oparzeń wróci do zdrowia.49 Poszukiwanie zakładników Gdy mistrz Windu oraz Anakin przebywali w pomieszczeniach medycznych, do świątyni przyszła wiadomość od Aurry Sing i Boby Fetta. Łowcy grozili, że jeśli Mace się z nimi nie spotka to zabiją admirała Kiliana oraz dwóch klonów, których pojmali razem z nim. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, Aurra zabiła komandora Pondsa. Ahsoka i Plo Koon niezwłocznie przekazali tą wiadomość mistrzowi Windu i Skywalkerowi. Starszy Jedi chciał natychmiast wyruszyć, ale sprzeciwił się temu mistrz Koon, który uważał, że Windu musi odpoczywać. Kel Dor zaproponował, że sprawą łowców nagród i ich zakładników zajmie się on i Ahsoka. Tano oraz Koon wyruszyli w podróż na dolne poziomy Coruscant. Początkowo jednak, Ahsoka nie mogła zrozumieć czemu nie iść śladami łowców. Koon odparł jej, że nie ma potrzeby iść w miejsca, gdzie na pewno nie będzie ich przeciwników. Kel Dor dodał też, że będą zwiedzać miejsca, które odwiedził przez swoje życie ojciec Boby, Jango. Jedi przeszukali cztery kantyny lecz nie natrafili w nich na żaden ślad. Mistrz Koon uważał, że to wina braku subtelności Ahsoki, która przejęła tą cechę od swojego mistrza. Skruszona Tano obiecała się poprawić w kolejnej kantynie. Gdy mistrz i uczennica weszli do kolejnego lokalu, Koon powiedział, że postara się rozejrzeć, a Ahsoka ma uczyć się cierpliwości. Togrutanka zgodnie z jego wskazówkami zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w Moc i natrafiła na rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn o niedawnych wydarzeniach na Florrum. Zaciekawiona Ahsoka podeszła bliżej, żeby mogła ich podsłuchiwać bez użycia Mocy. Tym samym dowiedziała się o zabójstwie, którego dopuściła się Aurra Sing. Na nieszczęście młodej Togrutanki, mężczyźni, których podsłuchiwała zorientowali się co się dzieje. Jeden z nich, Fong Do zaczął grozić Ahsoce nożem lecz ta szybko się uwolniła. Nagle w całej kantynie zaroiło się od broni celującej w Tano. Z pomocą przyszedł jej mistrz Koon, z którym powoli przesuwała się w stronę wyjścia. Aby nikt ich nie powstrzymał, Ahsoka przed opuszczeniem budynku rzuciła w tłum garść monet. Mistrz Koon nie pochwalił jej subtelności. Ahsoka powiedziała mu, że starała się być delikatna i że dzięki temu udało jej się trafić na ślad. Gdy Plo wysłuchał jej relacji zarządził, że ich następnym celem jest Florrum. Po wylądowaniu na powierzchni planety, przywitał ich Hondo Ohnaka. Pirat powiedział im, że ich przeciwnicy czekają na nich w barze, ale nie wie co dla nich szykują. Dodał też, że powiedział to na znak, że on sam nie jest zamieszany w tą sprawę. Jedi udali się zgodnie ze wskazówkami do baru. Gdy Plo Koon otwarcie wszedł do pomieszczenia, by negocjować, Ahsoka ukryła się za drzwiami. Dopiero gdy Aurra Sing rozkazała Bosskowi, by był gotów na zabicie zakładników, Tano opuściła kryjówkę, zniszczyła komunikator łowczyni i zaczęła jej pilnować swoim mieczem. Sing i Fett, który groził Koonowi blasterem, nie zamierzali jednak łatwo się poddać. Dzięki podstępowi zdołali zaatakować Jedi i rozpocząć ucieczkę. Mistrz Plo schwytał Fetta, a Ahsoce pozostała Aurra. Łowczyni rozpoczęła ucieczkę na skuterze, a Tano pojechała w ślad za nią. Po trwającej jakiś czas pogoni, z Ahsoką skontaktował się mistrz Koon. Powiedział do niej, że Sing stara się odciągnąć ją od zakładników oraz przekazał jej prawdziwe namiary więźniów. Togrutanka udała się tam niezwłocznie. Na miejscu pokonała Bosska i uwolniła jego jeńców. Wtedy przybyła Aurra i rozpoczęła bieg do zaparkowanego nieopodal Slave I. Ahsoka wskoczyła na statek i gdy ten zaczął startować obcięła mu jeden z silników. Dodatkowo zniszczyła iluminator statku, przez co wkrótce powrócił on na ziemię. Po aresztowaniu łowców nagród, Ahsoka razem z mistrzem Koonem i zakładnikami, powróciła na Coruscant, gdzie przekazała bandytów w ręce mistrza Mace'a Windu. "Trzymasz córkę przewodniczącego Pantory jako zakładnika." — Ahsoka do dowódcy neimoidiańskiego okrętu, po zdemaskowaniu Siba Canay'a.[ Jakiś czas później, Federacja Handlowa zablokowała księżyc Pantora, a następnie wynajęła łowców nagród, by porwali córki przewodniczącego Papanoidy, Che Amanwe i Chi Eekway. Gdy Ahsoka dowiedziała się o tym wydarzeniu, niezwłocznie poinformowała swojego mistrza, który opuszczał Coruscant, by wziąć udział w jednej z misji. Podczas wysłuchiwania relacji padawanki, Skywalker przebywał w towarzystwie senator Amidali. Kobieta słysząc słowa Togrutanki, stwierdziła, że Jedi powinni pomóc w odnalezieniu uprowadzonych Pantoranek. Wiedząc co, Padmé miała na myśli, Anakin odmówił mieszania Zakonu w przyziemne sprawy. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Ahsoka wyraziła chęć pomocy. Widząc jak bardzo uczennicy na tym zależało, rycerz Jedi wyraził zgodę na jej udział, zastrzegając jednocześnie by uważała. Dzięki przyzwoleniu mistrza, Tano udała się do Senatu Galaktycznego, gdzie nawiązała kontakt z senator Riyo Chuchi. Po podaniu powodu swojej wizyty, Ahsoka i Riyo udały się na spotkanie z przewodniczącym Papanoidą. Podczas rozmowy, uczennica Skywalkera wyraziła przypuszczenie jakoby Separatyści mieli coś wspólnego z blokadą i porwaniem córek władcy. Ta hipoteza przyjęła się z dużą rezerwą, nie mniej jednak przewodniczący rozkazał, by senator i Jedi udały się pod przykrywką dyplomatek na statek blokujący Pantorę i tam zdobyły jakieś informacje. Po zakończeniu spotkania, kobiety opuściły Coruscant, a po jakimś czasie znalazły się na krążowniku typu Lucrehulk należącym do Federacji Handlowej. Dyplomatki zostały przywitane przez dowódcę okrętu oraz Siba Canay'a. Neimoidianie chcieli się dowiedzieć czemu zawdzięczają wizytę, na co senator Chuchi odparła iż jej rząd zdecydował o dołączeniu do Konfederacji Niezależnych Systemów, przez co warunki blokady będą musiały zostać omówione ponownie. Słysząc te nowiny, Canay odparł, że jest pewien dojścia do porozumienia, po czym zaprosił kobiety do pokoi gości. Gdy tylko Republikanki zostały same w przydzielonych kwaterach, postanowiły rozpocząć swoją szpiegowską misję. W tym celu udały się do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie ukrywając się pod stołem, podsłuchały iż Neimoidianie zablokowali Pantorę z rozkazu Separatystów, a w dodatku uwięzili jedną z córek przewodniczącego. Nowiny te wywołały zdziwienie u senator Chuchi, która wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Na nieszczęście kobiet, ów dźwięk został usłyszany przez Siba Canay'a, który postanowił przeszukać pomieszczenie. Nie chcąc, by ich misja zakończyła się porażką, Ahsoka schowała się między filarami, pod sufitem, a następnie użyła Mocy, by podnieść na tą wysokość swoją towarzyszkę. Gdy Neimoidianin dokonał oględzin sali, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził iż była pusta. Chcąc jednak zachować całkowite bezpieczeństwo, obaj członkowie Federacji Handlowej postanowili zmienić miejsce konwersacji. Po ich odejściu, Ahsoka opuściła Riyo na ziemię, a gdy sama znalazła się na podłodze, oznajmiła iż powinny odszukać córkę Papanoidy. W celu zrealizowania tego planu, kobiety udały się na poziom więzienny. Tam okazało się, że wejście do korytarza prowadzącego do cel, zostało zablokowane przez neimoidiańskiego strażnika. Nie mając zamiaru zrezygnować, Tano podeszła do wartownika, po czym przy użyciu perswazji Mocą, skłoniła go do wpuszczenia jej do środka. Zadowolona z siebie, Togrutanka ruszyła w głąb korytarza, nie zauważając, że jej rozkaz w Mocy nie dotyczył przepuszczenia senator Chuchi. Gdy zorientowała się o swoim błędzie, padawanka Skywalkera ponownie wpłynęła na gwardzistę, by już po chwili przeszukiwać cele ze swoją towarzyszką. Mnogość sal więziennych sprawiła, iż kobietom zajęło dużo czasu odnalezienie tej właściwej. Gdy jednak, cela Chi Eekway została zlokalizowana, Ahsoka wtargnęła do środka, po czym zniszczyła droidy pilnujące dziewczyny. Córka Papanoidy podziękowała za ratunek, a następnie oznajmiła iż została odseparowana od swojej siostry, przez co nie wie gdzie ją przewieziono. Rozmowa Republikanek została gwałtownie przerwana przez przybycie Siba Canay'a, który odkrył ich prawdziwą tożsamość. Neimoidianin wysłał przeciwko swoim gościom kilka droidów bojowych typu B2, lecz Ahsoka zniszczyła je błyskawicznie. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, Togrutanka przy użyciu miecza świetlnego zmusiła członka Federacji Handlowej do poddania się. Po skończeniu jej wypowiedzi, pojawił się dowódca okrętu w towarzystwie swoich strażników. Wojskowy zażądał wyjaśnień, a jego prośbę postanowiła spełnić Tano. Dziewczyna powiedziała Neimoidianinowi, że członek jego załogi współpracował z Separatystami oraz uwięził na jego okręcie córkę przewodniczącego Papanoidy. Zdumiony tymi słowami, dowódca spytał Canay'a czy to prawda, lecz ten chciał rozmawiać ze swoim obrońcą. Widząc sprzyjającą dla siebie sytuację, senator Chuchi posługując się szantażem, wymusiła na dowódcy, by przerwał blokadę Pantory oraz wypuścił ją i jej towarzyszki ze swojego okrętu. Groźby Pantoranki podziałały na Neimoidianina, przez co Republikanki mogły wrócić na Coruscant, a blokada księżyca została zniesiona. Korupcja na Mandalorze "Całe systemy pochłonął chaos lub rewolucja z powodu chciwości polityków, posługujących się przekupstwem lub szantażem, kiedy ich poddani cierpieli." — Ahsoka o skutkach korupcji. Gdy na Mandalorze wybuchł kryzys gospodarczy spowodowany korupcją, Rada Jedi poleciła Ahsoce, by udała się na planetę i pomogła w rozwiązaniu problemu tamtejszym władzom. Zgodnie z rozkazem, Togrutanka wyruszyła na Mandalorę, gdzie została przywitana przez delegację rządową. Podczas oficjalnej konwersacji, premier Almec poinformował padawankę iż obcokrajowcy mieli zakaz noszenia broni, przez co Tano musiała oddać swój miecz mentorowi, który po dostarczeniu jej na miejsce, udawał się na pole bitwy. Gdy warunek przebywania na planecie został spełniony, Ahsoka została odprowadzona do swoich kwater, skąd udała się do Akademii Rządowej, gdzie miała tymczasowo objąć stanowisko wykładowcy. Podczas prelekcji, Togrutanka nauczała swoich mandaloriańskich uczniów na temat korupcji i zepsucia rządu. Jedi stwierdziła, że politycy ulegali łapówkom przez wzgląd na chciwość i na własne interesy. Dodała też, że obowiązkiem każdego mieszkańca winno być kontrolowanie władzy, a w razie potrzeby ujawnianie jej zatrutych elementów. Słowa te wywołały zdziwienie wśród kadetów, którzy wyrazili przypuszczenie, że takie postępowanie to zaczątek zdrady. Nie chcąc, by nastolatkowie źle ją zrozumieli, Ahsoka poprawiła się mówiąc, że najgorsi wrogowie powstają we wnętrzu każdej istoty i to od niej samej zależy jak postąpią. Jakiś czas później, wykład dobiegł końca, a Tano udała się do swoich kwater. Następnego dnia, Togrutanka ponownie zawitała w Akademii, gdzie poprowadziła kolejną część prelekcji. W pewnej chwili, podczas omawiania materiału, spostrzegła, że niektórzy z kadetów byli rozkojarzeni. Chcąc wiedzieć co było tego powodem, Ahsoka zażądała wyjaśnień. Odpowiedział jej Korkie, bratanek księżnej księżnej Satine Kryze, mówiąc iż poprzedniego wieczoru razem z przyjaciółmi zastosował się do rad usłyszanych na wykładzie i skontrolował urzędników, poprzez włamanie się do rządowego magazynu. Chłopiec powiedział też, że wynikiem złamania prawa było odkrycie nielegalnej transakcji zawartej między wysoko postanowionym urzędnikiem, a przemytnikami. Słysząc to, Ahsoka wyraziła swoją dezaprobatę wobec zachowania studentów, w wyniku czego ci postanowili opuścić lekcję. Gdy sala zrobiła się pusta, Tano postanowiła porozmawiać z podwładnymi w grzeczniejszy sposób. W celu wykonania tego planu, opuściła Akademię i podążyła śladem towarzyszy Korkiego. Jedi dogoniła ich, gdy znaleźli się w pałacu księżnej Kryze, podczas spotkania z tajnymi służbami premiera Almeka. Nieoczekiwanie, funkcjonariusze zaatakowali kadetów, przez co Ahsoka była zmuszona ich pokonać. Po ustabilizowaniu sytuacji, Tano stwierdziła, że szef rządu musiał mieć coś wspólnego z, wspomnianym wcześniej, nielegalnym spotkaniem z przemytnikami. W jej słowa nie chcieli uwierzyć kadeci, lecz w końcu Soniee zaproponowała przeanalizowania nagrania, które stworzyła podczas włamania. Oglądając hologram zebrani nie mogli rozpoznać zdradzieckiego urzędnika, gdyż jego twarz była ukryta pod kapturem. Wiedząc jak temu zaradzić, Ahsoka skorzystała z ogólnodostępnych baz danych, które pozwoliły jej zidentyfikować spiskowca jako premiera Almeka. Ujawniając zdrajcę, Tano oraz jej towarzysze stwierdzili, że powinni poinformować o tym Satine. Gdy kadeci i Jedi przybyli do apartamentu księżnej, spostrzegli, że została uprowadzona, a jej strażnicy zabici. Widząc, że działania szefa rządu nabrały rozpędu, Togrutanka postanowiła spotkać się z nim oraz udawać jego sojuszniczkę. W tym celu, kadeci zostali przez nią aresztowani, a następnie zaprowadzeni do jego gabinetu. Tam, Ahsoka wysłuchała słów podzięki od premiera, po czym towarzyszyła mu w przetransportowaniu zdrajców do więzienia. Po przybyciu do gmachu, Tano powiedziała Almekowi iż dowiedziała się, że księżna Kryze również była zamieszana w spiskowanie, przez co powinno się ją aresztować. Słysząc te słowa, premier odpowiedział iż poczynił odpowiednie przygotowania, a po zakończeniu wypowiedzi, odszedł do swoich spraw. Gdy nowy władca Mandalory zniknął Ahsoce z pola widzenia, podeszła do jednego ze strażników więziennych, po czym oznajmiła mu iż powinna przesłuchać nowo przybyłych zdrajców. Mężczyzna spełnił jej prośbę, zaprowadzając ją do właściwej celi. Tam, uczennica Skywalkera zapoznała kadetów ze swoim planem, mówiącym by oczekiwali na sygnał do przystąpienia do działania. Gdy szczegóły zostały ustalone, Togrutanka opuściła celę, po czym użyła perswazji Mocą na mandaloriańskim strażniku, by zaprowadził ją w miejsce pobytu księżnej Kryze. Mężczyzna spełnił polecenie, przez co już po chwili, Ahsoka dostała się do specjalnie zaprojektowanej celi, w której została umieszczona władczyni. Po zapoznaniu się z urządzeniami kontrolującymi uwięzioną, Tano uwolniła ją, lecz zamiast słów podzięki dowiedziała się, że trafiła w pułapkę. Na potwierdzenie tych doniesień, pojawił się Almec ze swoimi policjantami, po czym ogłuszył uczennicę Skywalkera, a następnie kazał ją skrępować. Gdy premier zapewnił sobie bezpieczeństwo, rozkazał Satine, by podpisała dokument, w którym przyznałaby się do zdrady. Księżna odmówiła mu tego, dlatego na jej szyi została umieszczona obroża paraliżująca, która dzięki wyładowaniom energetycznym miała ją zmusić do zmiany zdania. Po serii tortur, kobieta wciąż utrzymywała, że nie przyzna się do spiskowania, przez co Almec rozkazał przyprowadzenie uwięzionych kadetów. Gdy młodzicy się zjawili, jeden z funkcjonariuszy ruszył ku niemu, by założyć mu obrożę paraliżującą. Widząc to, Ahsoka dała sygnał do rozpoczęcia buntu. Podczas gdy studenci zajęli się atakowaniem lojalistów Almeka, dziewczyna uwolniła Satine od obroży, a następnie założyła torturujące narzędzie na szefa rządu. Gdy zdrajca doznał serii wyładowań, postanowił się poddać. W związku z tym, Kryze wezwała swoich osobistych strażników, po czym uwięziła swojego przeciwnika politycznego w celi, w której sam ją umieścił. Gdy sytuacja została ustabilizowana, Ahsoka postanowiła wracać do swoich obowiązków. W tym celu Togrutanka skontaktowała się ze swoim mistrzem, który po zakończeniu bitwy, w której brał udział, przybył po nią na Mandalorę. Przed odlotem, Tano pożegnała się z Korkie'em i jego przyjaciółmi oraz z księżną Kryze. Gdy w końcu, padawanka znalazła się na pokładzie republikańskiego statku, zdała mentorowi krótką relację z przebiegu misji.52 Odejście z Zakonu Może źle rozumiem ich prymitywny dialekt... Ten artykuł wymaga zredagowania. Prosimy, zredaguj go tak, aby jego treść była zrozumiała i spójna logicznie, lub napisz go od nowa, po polsku. W nieokreślonym momencie wojen klonów Anakin razem z Ahsoką zostali wysłani na misję na Cato Neimoidię. Ich zadaniem było odbicie planety z rąk Separatystów. Podczas walki skontaktował się z nimi mistrz Yoda, wydając rozkaz niezwłocznego powrotu do Świątyni. Po przybyciu na miejsce dowiedzieli się, że ktoś wysadził główny hangar. Świadkowie zdarzenia uważali, że bombę podłożył zbuntowany Jedi. Rada podejrzewała każdego, kto był wówczas w świątyni, nawet własnych członków. Jedynymi, którzy byli wtedy nieobecni, byli Anakin i jego padawanka. Zostali poproszeni o znalezienie sprawcy. Po długim śledztwie prowadzonym z pomocą droida, został znaleziony sprawca wybuchu, którym był jeden z pracowników Świątyni - Jackar Bowmani. Po zbadaniu jego szczątków dowiedziano się, iż w jego ciele znajdowały się wybuchowe nanodroidy. Anakin razem z Ahsoką udali się na niższe poziomy Coruscant, w poszukiwaniu żony Jackara, Letty. Gdy ją znaleźli, ta rozpoczęla ucieczkę. Po długim pościgu Ahsoce udało się ją złapać. Podejrzana przyznała się do wstrzyknięcia nanodroidów swojemu mężowi. Po jakimś czasie stwierdziła, iż ma cos do powiedzenia, lecz wyzna to jedynie Ahsoce. Ta wyruszyła do więzienia, by przesłuchać oskarżoną. Podczas rozmowy Letta nagle zaczęła być duszona Mocą przez nieznanego sprawcę. Tano nie udało się uratować kobiety. Zaalarmowane klony aresztowały Ahsokę i oskarżyły ją o morderstwo świadka. Podczas pobytu w celi, Ahsoka zauważyła kartę dostępu leżącą na podłodze. Przy użyciu Mocy podniosła ją, a następnie otworzyła celę. Biegnąc korytażem natrafiła na wiele nieprzytomnych klonów. Nieco dalej odnalazła trzech martwych żołnierzy, z ranami po mieczu świetlnym. Obok nich leżała jej broń. Kilku żołnierzy zauważyło jak Ahsoka podnosi sprzęt, który leżał obok zamordowanych klonów. Klony ponownie ją oskarżyli i ruszyli w pościk za nią włączając alarm. Na placówke więzienną przybył Anakin szukający swojej padawanki. Gdy dowiedział się że próbuje uciec ruszył za nią w pogoń. Zagubionej dziewczynie udało się uciec w rurach ściekowych . Ankin wrócił do świątyni prosząc o pomoc rade , która zdecydowała że trzeba odnaleźć Ahsoke i sprowadzić ją do świątyni .Rada przydzieliła mu do pomocy dwie eskadry klonow i misztrsza Plo Koona . Gdy Ahsoka próbowała znależć sposub i dowody na uniewinnienie się , zaatakowała ją Asajj Ventres która planowała ją oddać w ręce władz i przyisaną za nią nagrode .Plany Asajj pokrzyżowały się gdy Ahsoka poprosiła ją o pomoc wzamian za to że ashoka zdobędzie dla iej uniewinnienie .Była lady sith przyjeła tą oferte i pomogła jej uciec przed klonami i misztrzem .Podczas ucieczki Ahsoka skontaktowała się z przyjaciółkom Barris Offe , która powiedziała jej że kobieta która zniszczyła hangar jedi spotkała się z kimś w fabryce. Pod fabryką Ahsoka rozdzieliła się z Ventres i weszła do środka. Assaj, gdy się oddaliła od młodej Trogutanki, została napadnięta przez jedi, który zabrał jej hełm oraz miecze a następnie udał się do fabryki, by zaatakować oraz obezwładnić Tano. Po walce uciekła a Ahsoka została schwytana przez swego mistrza. Rada jedi wydaliła Ahsokę z zakonu i oddała ją w ręce władz republiki, które miały odbyć nad nią sąd. Podczas rozprawy Anakin Skywalker odnalazł Ventres, od której dowiedział się, że w brew temu co twierdziła jego pdawanka, to nie Assaj zaatakowała Tano w fabryce, tylko ktoś, kto odebrał jej broń. Lady Sith powiedziała także Anakinowi, że Ahsoka kontakotwała się z Barrisą Offe. Skywalker, dowiedziawszy się prawdy od uczennicy Luminary Unduli, obezwładnił ją i zaprowadził na rozprawę Ahsoki, gdzie powtórzyła, iż to ona stoi za wszystkim. Ahsoka została uniewinniona, lecz z własnej decyzji nie wróciła już do zakonu Miecz świetlny należący do Ahsoki. Ahsoka posiadała wiele talentów. Mimo młodego wieku rozwinęła w zaawansowanym stopniu walkę mieczem świetlnym. Używała Formy V, stylu Shien, co wywnioskować można ze sposobu trzymania miecza. Później zaczęła używać też shoto o żółtozielonym ostrzu. Posiadała umiejętności walczenia stylem Niman z Formy VI. Zdolności bojowe często pozwalały jej na zrównanie się ze swoim mistrzem. Ponadto posiadała również nieprzeciętny talent do pilotażu i strategii, co udowodniła w bitwie o Ryloth. Od swojego mistrza nauczyła się też naprawiać uszkodzone statki, np. na Mortis. Ahsoka Tano została wykreowana na potrzeby filmu i serialu Wojny klonów. Wedle pierwszego pomysłu, autorstwa Dave'a Filoniego, zamiast niej miała pojawić się inna Togrutanka, Ashla. Wraz ze swoim twi'lekańskim mistrzem i grupą przemytników miała zajmować się drobnymi misjami i tylko od czasu do czasu brać udział w bitwach. Później jednak George Lucas stworzył zupełnie inną bohaterkę i zapowiedział, że w serialu pojawią się Anakin i Obi-Wan. W związku z tym Henry Gilroy zaproponował przydzielenie Ahsoki do Kenobiego, lecz Lucas wyraźnie zażyczył sobie, by została ona uczennicą Skywalkera. Podczas kreowania postaci Ahsoki twórcy odrzucili wiele pomysłów. Początkowo Togrutanka miała być dużo starsza, lecz to nie spodobało się George'owi Lucasowi. Dave Filoni miał pomysł na przedstawienie pierwszego spotkania małej Ahsoki z Plo Koonem. Odrzucono też historię, która wyjaśniała, że swojego stylu walki Tano nauczyła się od poprzedniego mistrza.